A fight to end all evil (Hatoful Boyfriend fanfiction)
by FrowerssX
Summary: A Fan fiction based on Anghel's fantasy world! He has a new mission of stopping Wallenstein, however he cannot do this alone! He has to gather all of the people he thinks that can help him on the mission! And then the fight to stop Wallenstein's plan shall begin! However will they complete this mission? Or will Wallenstein defeat them all?
1. Anghels fantasy Names!

Anghel's names for people

Akagi Yoshio · Fantasy Name: Anghel · Title: Crimson Fallen Angel (紅き堕天使) · Job: Angel Kawara Ryuuji

Fantasy Name: Lute Infini

Title: Wandering Alchemist

Job: Alchemist

Tosaka Hiyoko:

Fantasy Name: Edelblau

Title: Apostle of the Blue Sky

Job: Head of the Inquisition

Ryouta:

Fantasy Name: Rio Infini (リオ・アンフィニ)

Title: Textoris Melodia Funeris (葬送の歌を紡ぐ者)

Job: Swordsman

Sakuya:

Fantasy Name: Seere Reprobus （セエレ・レプロボス）

Title: Hallowed Magician of White (将聖の白魔導士)

Job: Summoner Mage

Okosan:

Fantasy Name: The Great Pigeon （グレートピジョン）

Title: Savage Gale (荒ぶる疾風)

Job: Summon (Pegasus)

Yuuya (normal):

Fantasy Name: Cain Reprobus （カイン・レプロボス)

Title: Apostle of the Violet Rose (紫の薔薇の使徒)

Job: Knight

Yuuya (under the spell)

Fantasy Name: Knightmare Fantail

Title: Apostle of the Golden Rose (黄金の薔薇の使徒)

Job: Knight

Nageki:

Fantasy Name: Estelle Campanella (エストル・カムパネルラ)

Title: Caller of Phosphorescent Stars (燐光の星読み士)

Job: ?

Kazuaki/Hitori:

Fantasy Name: Neg Dantalion (ネグ・ダンタリアン)

Title: Sage of Nightmares (夢魔の賢者)

Job: Nightmare (夢魔)

Shuu:

Fantasy Name: Wallenstein (ヴァレンシュタイン)

Title: Ruthless Dark Sorcerer (無慈悲なる闇魔導士)

Job: Sorcerer

Tohri:

Fantasy Name: Avies Aurum (アヴィエス・オラム)

Title: Golden-Winged Messenger (金色の翼使)

Job: Doll master

A doll master who owns a workshop in Mainz, a city with great contrivance. He is well-versed in machinery, and is a technical expert who plays a part in fortifying the city. He treats his own peculiar aesthetic sense with care.

Miru and Kaku:

Fantasy Name: Mirucurlus and Kakutinus (ミルクリウス＆カクティヌス)

Title: Twin Shining Stars of Christmas Eve (聖夜の輝双星)

Job: Jesters

Nanaki Kazuaki (original)

Fantasy Name: Neg Piedpiper (ネグ・パイドパイパー)

Title: Minstrel of Sorrow (悲愴の吟遊詩鳥)

Job: Minstrel

Uzune Hitori:

Fantasy Name: Haltfate (ハルトフェート)

Title: Black Light of Tranquility (静謐の黒燈)

Job: Assassin


	2. Chapter 1-The mission!

Notice: This all will be based on Anghel's fantasy world! So the characters will be called by their fantasy names! If you don't know the characters fantasy names then look them up ;)

"No! No please! This can't be happening!"

"Wallenstein! I shall not let you achieve this!"

"Hohoho! You foolish bird! You've already done that...Oh how nice it was of you to bring the people I need to me. Not only your knight but so many others that are needed in my plan too!"

"No!"

"Oh...How foolish indeed... I thank you Anghel...I thank you for helping me to bring the end of your life and to this world! HOHOHO"

...

(Four months earlier)

Anghel was stood in the middle of an old towns centre with a young girl stood in front of him.

"Anghel the gods have a request of you" smiled the young girl, this girl was wearing a white dress, she had blonde hair and purple eyes. Anghel knew she was indeed a messenger of the gods.

"I see" Anghel huffed while he took a enveloped letter from the girl. He wasn't happy! It has only been two weeks ago he completed a mission for the gods.

"What do they wish for me this time?" Anghel thought while he slowly opened the envelope and read the letter. However half way through it his hands started to shake and his eyes widened.

"No...No!" Anghel said in fear.

"The gods said that you were the best person to do this" the girl said.

"Silence, pretty massager of the gods!" Anghel snapped while he looked at the girl.

"This is an impossible task to do alone!" Anghel said while he looked at the note and read it again:

"To Anghel, your skills are needed! The evil Sorcerer Wallenstein is planning something, we know it! You are the only person with highest of skills. You must destroy him and stop his plans whatever they may be! The gods"

"Ahh! I have waited this day for many years! This is what I trained for! However like I said this is not for a single person! Wallenstein is to power full for me to fight alone!" Anghel said while pausing an looking around the area he was stood in. He then looked at the massager girl.

"I must ask help from my trusted friend Edelblau!" Anghel snapped putting the letter in his pocket.  
"I wish you luck from the gods...Please complete this mission" the girl said. In response Anghel nodded and walked away, walking in deeper into the small town. He looked at the old brick building that passed him while he walked.

"Edelblau... Edelblau, I wonder where she will be at this time? We haven't spoken since I started my other mission" Anghel thought however his eyes looked over to a Alchemist.

"Hmm, I must repair first" Anghel said talking to himself so he walked to the Alchemist and looked at him in much detail. The Alchemist was smiling down at him with a huge smile wearing a red jacket which was blowing in the slight wind. However Anghel looked at his red eyes and blue hair that was hiding beneath his wizard hat.

"Well hello there! I am Lute the traveling Alchemist! How can I help you today young sir?" smiled Lute while he bent down a little so he was the same height as Anghel. Anghel didn't like his happy and friendly character so he stood tall.

"I am after some healing potions" Anghel said.

"Ahh! I see, let me have a look what I've got here" Lute said keeping his wide and huge smile on his face while he looked in a large brown bag. Anghel looked at this strange but happy going Alchemist. It wasn't very day that Anghel see's a happy person like him.

"You're lucky young fella! I have one potion left" smile Lute taking out a jar with pink liquid in it.

"Ahh, I am great full to you Lute. May I ask how much gold your asking for this" Anghel said.

"Only one hundred! I do not charge a lot as I enjoy making this kind of stuff" Lute smile.

"I see, thank you" Anghel said while he reached in his pockets for his coin purse. He found it and took it out, he then counted the gold and passed it to Lute. Only then did Lute hand the potion to Anghel.

"Thank you for your business! Is there anything else I can help you with sir?" Lute smiled.

"No, thank you" Anghel said and with that they both bowed to each other and Anghel walked away from the happy going Lute.

"Hmm, I shall look at the next city for Edelblau!" Angel said and with that he walked out of the town he was just in and made his way to the other...

15 minutes later...

Anghel was walking down a dirt path which was threw a small forest. He was on his guide as he knew full well that anything could jump out on him. So he was holding his sword which was on its strap around his waist tightly. However within this lonely forest Anghel could hear singing from a far. He carried on walking forward as the singing got louder and louder.

"Let the sun guide me to a place where we all can be free. Let it show us the way" sang the voice in a smooth and peaceful tone. Angel looked forward to see a blonde man sat on a rock playing a small lute.

"Let the sun lead us to a world where there are no more tears" sang the man with a sad face. Anghel walked closer to him but as he did, he noticed small tears were in the man's eyes. However the man stopped playing his lute and looked at Angel.

"Oh hello" the man said while Anghel walked in front of him and stopped walking.

"You don't need to worry about me sir, I'm only passing by" Anghel said while the man looked at his sword but then he looked at him.

"Ahh, its quiet alright...Please pay me no mind, I am not here to be notice" the man said in a rather sad voice.

"Here" Anghel said while he got his coin purse out and got one gold coin out and held it out in front of the sad looking man.

"You have a nice singing voice sir" Anghel smiled

"You...You think so?" the man asked with a low but noticeable stutter while he got the gold coin of Anghel.

"Why yes" Anghel smiled.

"Thank you, sir...Erm where am my manners? I am Neg, I am a traveling Minstrel" the man said but when he finished his sentence he sniffed.

"Why are you crying?" Anghel asked

"If there's any trouble around here then" "Oh no!" The man said stopping Anghel from talking more.

"Please pay me no mind. I am just over emotional sometimes" Neg said with a fake small smile.

"Alright" Anghel said while he walked forward.

"Farewell" Anghel said while he walked away from the Minstrel. Unlike the Alchemist he just met in the old town this Minstrel was rather down. He seemed really upset.

"Hmm, the Minstrel of sorrow...I heard of him before" Anghel thought.

He did indeed hear of a Minstrel that sang sad songs and travelled around...So that must of been him...

After the sad Minstrel Anghel didn't speak to anyone else so he kept walking in a empty field following the same path. However a familiar laugh sounded.

"Hahaha!"

At that moment Anghel stopped walking and he stood still to hear the same laugh again.

"Hahaha!"

"Edelblau?... Edelblau!" Anghel said, his voice filled of happiness

"Edelblau!" Anghel shouted and he ran forward to follow the laughs he just heard. It didn't that him long to see a young girl stood laughing and pointing at a still body.

"Edelblau!" Anghel shouted loudly, this time loud enough for the girl to hear so she look towards him.

"Anghel!" The girl shouted back at him with a wide smile...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2-The jounrey

"Edelblau!" Anghel shouted while he ran beside of a young girl. He was breathless because of his running.  
"Anghel look, he fell over!" laughed Edelblau while she pointed forward so Anghel looked to where she was pointing to only see a young blue hair boy on his hands and knees. This boy had a white hat on his head, and a white shirt with a small blue cape attracted to it. The boy then stood up and looked at Anghel while Anghel returned the look. This was not the first time these two met. No this young boy was Rio, Edelblau's best friend. However he was also a swordmen told by his sword attacted to him and resting on his left side.

"Hello Anghel what can we do you for?" Rio asked.  
"Ahh yes!" Anghel said while he took out his letter from the gods and held it out to Edelblau.  
"Here read this!" Anghel ordered while Edelblau and Rio did just that. Their eyes widened and looked to Anghel for answers.

"Anghel, don't tell us this is your next misson" Edelblau said, her voice had a clear hint of worry.  
"Indeed!" Anghel said while he snatched the letter from Edelblau and put it back in his pocket.  
"Anghel you can't! I heard about this Wallenstein! I heard that he is really powerful and dangerous Sorcerer!" Edelblau said.

"It is my next mission" Anghel smiled.  
"Are you mad! You can't do this alone!" Edelblau snapped however Rio sighed.  
"I think that's why he's here Edelblau... I think he came to ask for our help" Rio said while Edelblau looked at him.  
"Indeed! I have asked you, Edelblau to join me on this fight to end all evil! Will you join me!" Anghel said while he clutched his first in front of his face with a smirk. Edelblau and Rio looked at each other then at him.

"Of course! I shall not let you face the forces of evil by yourself! I shall join you!" Edelblau smiled.  
"And I will too. I shall not leave Edelblau with you when you don't even have a skilled swordsmen with you" Rio said.

"HAHA! I knew I could count on you Edelblau!" Anghel smiled.  
"So where is this Wallenstein's layer?" Rio asked but Anghel chuckled at his words.  
"Your moving too fast Rio! We're missing someone else!" Anghel smiled while Rio and Edelblau looked at him confused.  
"Someone else?" they both asked.  
"Indeed to fight a Sorcerer, you'll need a Sorcerer!" Anghel smiled while Rio and Edelblau still looked at him confused.

"And you know of a sorcerer?" Edelblau asked while Anghel's smirk grew bigger.  
"Indeed! The Hallowed Magician of White, Seere!" Anghel chuckled.  
"Oh him" Rio said while Anghel looked at him.  
"You also know of Seere?" Anghel asked.  
"Indeed, I have heard of him before. Apparently he's a powerful sorcerer, however no one knows where he is based...Do you know Anghel" Rio asked.

Anghel then slowly blinked and stared at Rio.  
"*Sigh* You don't do you" Rio huffed.  
"Great!" he sighed.

"However!" Anghel snapped while he stood closer to Rio and Edelblau and they looked at him.  
"My crimson breast does! It shall lead us to him, it has never gone wrong before!" Anghel laughed while he walked forward. However when he walked past Edelblau he grabbed her left wrist and pulled her with him.  
"Anghel! Are you really relaying on your crimson breast?" Edelblau asked.

"Indeed, it is what lead me to you two!" Anghel answered.  
"Huh, I think it was just luck" mumbled Rio.  
"Do not judge the power of my crimson breast so harshly! You don't know the honour of having it as a power!" Anghel snapped looking over his shoulder to the frown face of Rio.  
"Sure...Whatever" Rio sighed while he followed Anghel and Edelblau.

Anghel lead Rio and Edelblau out of the city and followed the calling of his crimson breast. He knew it was leading him to somewhere but if it was really leading him to The Hallowed Magician of White, Seere. He could only hope.

An hour later

"Err, my feet hurt!" moaned Edelblau while she walked behind Anghel with Rio by her side.  
"Here, I take your bag" Rio said in a peaceful voice.  
"Ahh! Thank you Rio" Edelblau smiled while she passed Rio her bag and he put it on his shoulder. She smiled at him however she heard flapping in front of her. She looked forward to see Anghel flapping his wings.  
"Wow! I wish I had wings! I could fly everywhere! It be easier than walking!" she smiled.

"Have you forgotten Edelblau? I cannot fly. My wings are only a shield and only used for protection" Anghel said while he looked up.  
"Aww! What a shame!" Edelblau cried slowing her walking down a little.  
"It is getting dark" Anghel said while he looked around the blank field they were walking in.  
"I can't see any where to sleep though" Rio mumbled.

"Come, we must keep walking!" Anghel said while he walked faster.  
"Err, don't walk faster!" Edelblau cried while she also walked faster after Anghel.  
A few minutes passed and a small town was insight.  
"Yay! A town! Thank god!" Edelblau smiled happily while she walked beside Anghel.

"Ahh, I'm glad we found one. The last thing I wanted to do was sleep in a field" Edelblau smiled.  
"Indeed! To many eyes may be watching us" Anghel said.  
"Huh?" Edelblau mumbled.  
"We're on our way to Wallenstein... I don't think it is going to be easy" Rio said.  
"Aww!...All well! I'm always ready for a fight!" Edelblau laughed while she put her fists up and punched the air.  
"See!" She laughed.

Rio and Anghel both smiled at her while they entered the town. Anghel lead the others to a hotel, they went in and paid for a room. They split the cost between all of them and they went to the bed room.

Edelblau ran to one of the beds and jumped on it.  
"Ahh! This feels so good! Walking all day sure is trying!" She smiled while she laid on her stomach taking all of the single bed. Rio looked to Anghel while he closed the door.  
"Remember you wanted that to help you" Rio laughed.  
"At least she doesn't fall down rabbits holes" Anghel laughed.  
"Hey! She pushed me!" Rio snapped.

"Haha, sure" Anghel laughed while he looked forward. He looked at the two empty beds, one was next to Edelblau and the other was next to the wall, so he went to the one next to the wall and sat on it. Rio sat on the one next to Edelblau while he looked at Anghel.  
"So what's the plan? What are you going to say to Seere?" Rio asked.  
"I am going to ask him to join us! To join us on your fight against Wallenstein!" Anghel said with a big smirk on his face.

"Erm... I hope you're going to say more than that Anghel" Rio mumbled while he watched Edelblau sit up on her bed.  
"Yeah, I mean who's crazy enough to want to go on a journey to fight a dark Sorcerer" Edelblau laughed.  
"Erm, Edelblau" "there is no more to say! He shall expect, my crimson breast tells me so!" Anghel said cutting in Rio sentence.  
"Hmm... If you say so" Rio mumbled.

Next day...

Anghel's eyes widened but then he quickly sat up and held his chest.  
"Ahh!" he gasped in pain which made Rio and Edelblau sit up and looked at him.  
"Anghel what's wrong?" Edelblau asked.  
"Errr! We must go! My crimson breast tells me so!" Anghel shouted while he jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.  
"Anghel wait!" Edelblau shouted while she and Rio ran after Anghel. They ran out of the hotel and ran out of the town.

While they were running Anghel's wings spread but then he stopped running and turned to Rio and Edelblau who was running towards him.  
"Edelblau!" Anghel shouted while he ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around both Rio and Edelblau while his wings also wrapped around them. He held both of them close but then a throwing knife hit one of his wings.

Rio looked at it while Anghel looked rightwards.  
"Black Light of Tranquility!" Anghel shouted while he looked at a bark brunette haired man stood on his left side. This man was wearing a see throw cover over his mouth with a red hat. He was also wearing light brown gloves with only a dark blue shirt on with a sleeveless jacket on his shoulders.

"Wait...Anghel do you know how this guy is?" Rio asked  
"No" Anghel said while looking at the strange man closer.

"However I do know he's a Assassin" Anghel said in anger while the man pulled out another throwing knife out of his pocket with a smirk...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3-The Hallowed Magician of White

"I am only here for you winged one" the Assassin said with a large smirk on his face.

"Of course! My Crimson breast told me so! I shall fight you!" Anghel said while he let go of Rio and Edelblau, he then stood in front of them spreading his wings out so they were protecting both of his friends.

"This is between me and you, Black Light of Tranquility!" Anghel snapped.

"How do you know who I am!" The Assassin shouted while he threw another throwing knife at Anghel. Anghel just stood still and closed his wings around himself and the knife hit his wings and dropped to the floor.

Anghel opened his wings and ran to the Assassin.

"Because my Crimson breast told me who you are!" Anghel shouted while he pulled out his sword and swung it towards the Assassin. However like a expect the Assassin dodged the swing and stabbed a knife in Anghel's side.

"Ahh!" Anghel screamed while he spread his wings, with the force the Assassin was pushed off the ground and thrown in the air, to only land on his back on the hard floor. Anghel held his bleeding side while Edelblau ran to his side.

"Anghel!" she yelled but Anghel looked towards the Assassin on the ground on his back with Rio stood on top of him and holding his sword in both hands pressing it gently on the Assassin's throat.

"No Rio!" Anghel shouted while Rio looked over his shoulder to him.

"Wha...What!" he snapped, Anghel walked to Rio and pulled him off the Assassin. He then looked down to the man while the man looked up to him.

"I know who you are... Your Haltfate... my Crimson breast tells me so" Anghel said.

"Huh, that is true...Tell me winged one. What are you going to do with me?" Haltfate smirked.

"Are you going to get your little sword men there to kill me? If you are just get it over with!" Haltfate snapped while he still laid still on the ground.

"No, killing is not my nature... Anyways I am not after you...Tell me Haltfate how much gold are you going to get paid if you bring my head back with you?" Anghel said while he looked down to Haltfate.

"Five hundred gold coins" Haltfate answered.

"Here!" Anghel snapped while he threw Haltfate his coin purse at Haltfate.

"In there should be six hundred coins in there. Take that as your reward and get out of my sight before I do let my sword men kill you!" Anghel shouted.  
"Yes...Yes of course!" Haltfate said while quickly he stood up.

"Wait! Who sent you!" Edelblau shouted before Haltfate could run off.

"Answer her!" Rio snapped.  
"I don't know...I was assigned by a letter...Here" Haltfate said passing Anghel an envelope and then he ran off back into the town. Anghel looked down to the envelope but then to his bleeding wound.

"Edelblau, can you heal me?" Anghel asked.

"I can wrap it in a bandage" Edelblau answered.

"It will do" Anghel said while he lifted his shirt.

Edelblau wrapped a bandage around Anghel's waist.

"Why did you let him go? You just made yourself broke" Rio said in a huff, Anghel could tell he wasn't happy with his decision however:

"Like I said, killing isn't in my nature so I will not kill an innocent...He shall not bother us now we paid him gold" Anghel answered while Edelblau looked up to him.

"I'm glad, I don't think I could bear to watch someone being killed" she sighed while backing away from Anghel.

"Thank you Edelblau...Come you two...We still have a four day walk ahead of us" Anghel said while he walked forward.

"Four days! WAAA! My feet are going to drop off!" cried Edelblau

Four days later...

Anghel, Rio and Edelblau walked for three days, pasting little towns and villages. However none was the one Anghel wanted so they kept on walking. On the fourth day Anghel lead Rio and Edelblau into a large city.

"Oh wow! Look at these building's, their so tall!" Edelblau said with a small smile on her face while she looked around the city shopping centre.

"Anghel since we're near shops do we need to buy something?" Rio asked however Anghel stopped walking while the other two stopped as well.

He then placed his hands on his chest.  
"Ahh!" he gasped.

"Silence Crimson breast!" Anghel gasped while he looked forward. He looked carefully within the crown of people. However a dash of white ran through the crowd.

"There!" Anghel shouted and he ran forward.

"Anghel!" Edelblau shouted while she ran after Anghel.

"Oh, not this again" Rio sighed while he ran after the others.

Anghel meanwhile was running ahead towards the direction he saw the flash of white. He was sure the flash of white was a cloak of a person if not Seere! His Crimson breast told him this.

Anghel ran to the place he saw flash of white and he looked around. However he couldn't see anything but a crowd of people.

"No" Anghel gasped.

"No! I lost sight of him!" Anghel shouted while he slammed his foot on the ground.

"Damn you! Your more skilled than I thought Hallowed Magician of White!" Anghel snapped. He then looked rightwards to see Rio and Edelblau run towards him.

"Anghel look!" Edelblau shouted while she pointed forward. Anghel looked to his left and saw a book shop.

"Huh" he smiled while Edelblau and Rio ran beside him.

"*pant* do you *pant* think he came *pant* out of there?" Edelblau asked breathless while she was bent down try to get her breathe back.

"Only one way to find out, right Anghel" Rio said while he looked at Anghel's happy face.

"Indeed! I did not think of that! Thanks Edelblau!" Anghel smiled while he ran into the shop. At that moment Rio looked at Edelblau while she stood straight.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Ahh! Not used to running so far that's all" Edelblau answered while she smiled. They then walked into the shop, once they entered they heard Anghel's voice straight away.

"Excuse me! Who holds restraint here?!" Anghel shouted while Rio and Edelblau watched on.

"Please do not shout in here" sounded a voice behind Rio and Edelblau.

"Ahh!" Rio screamed while he jumped backwards into a bookshelf that was placed behind him. A young boy was stood beside him looking at him with a frowned face. Anghel looked at the young boy too. The boy was wearing a green tunic that had a green cloak attached to it. He also wore a green hat that had a moon and a star key rings attached to it.

He then walked behind the desk that was in front of Anghel while he placed books down on it. He then sighed.

"I am Estelle Campanella, the shop's owner and I do not care for people who shout in my book shop...Now state your business here" Estelle said with a quiet but fed up voice.

Anghel looked at his frowned face but then he looked at his green hair and orange eyes.  
"We would like to know if you seen Seere" Rio said, but that only lead Estelle to look at him with confused eyes.

"Who?" he asked while he looked down to the two books he just placed on his desk.

"The Hallowed Magician of White!" Anghel said in his usual loud torn which made Estelle to frown more.

"Please...Keep your voice down and I do not know anyone by that name or title, as I do not ask my buyers their names" Estelle explained while he looked back at Anghel.

"Is that all?" he asked

"Who just came into this lair then! I saw a dash of white leave here!" Anghel said yet again loudly.

"*sigh* Only a white cloaked man, who for once reason had cat ears on his hood" Estelle said.

"HAHA!" Anghel laughed while he slammed his hands on the desk.  
"What is it Anghel?!" Rio asked.

"We must go! Did the cloaked man say where he was heading?" Anghel asked.

"No, but he did say something about the rose garden" Estelle answered.

"Let's go!" Anghel shouted while he ran out of the shop and slammed the door.

"We better go before we lose him!" Rio said while he ran forward.

"Thank you Mr Estelle!" Edelblau said with her smiling face, she then followed Rio out of the shop and to the direction Anghel went. They ran together side by side threw the city with Anghel in front of them.

"Ahh! How can he run so fast!" Edelblau sighed while she ran forward.

"I have no idea!" Rio answered while he looked over his shoulder to Edelblau.

"Maybe your just a slow runner" Rio said while he looked back forward. However he slammed into Anghel's back.  
"Wow" Rio moaned while he backed away from Anghel and stood beside him while Edelblau stood on the other side of Anghel.

Anghel grinned while he looked forward to a rose garden.

"Haha! I knew my Crimson breast wasn't wrong!" Anghel smiled while he looked to Rio.

"I told you!" Anghel laughed and with that he walked forward with a large smile on his face.

"I don't know why he is so happy for! We haven't even found what we're looking for" Rio mumbled while he walked forward with Edelblau by his side.

"Shh, don't destroy his moment" Edelblau smiled while Rio just nodded at her words. In front of them Anghel looked around the rose Garden carefully however a flash of white appeared in the corner of his eye. He quickly stopped walking and looked left wards to where he saw the flash.

He ran towards it but as he did he saw what he wanted to see. A cloaked figure which was wearing a pure white cloaked was running in front of him. This cloaked figure had a hood which had cat ears on it which were perfectly sat on their head.

"Seere!" Anghel shouted knowing his was the man he wanted all this time!

"Stay away from me you Commoner!" shouted Seere while pulling a staff out from under his cloak and lifted it up. With that movement ice flew towards Anghel, so he lowered himself to dodge the ice ball.

"Keep away from me! Have no business with the likes of you!" Seere shouted however a wall appeared in front of him so he had no choice but to stop running. Anghel smiled.  
"I got you now!" He smirked while he ran his way towards Seere.

However even before he could go close enough to Seere to talk to him he was pushed onto the ground. His sword flew out of its strap and landed in front of Anghel who landed onto the floor on his side.

"Ahh!" He gasped however he felt a cold but sharp object press at his neck so he looked upwards to only see another man stood on top of him, pointing a sliver sword down at him. However Anghel's eyes widened while he looked up to this handsome man.

This man had ice blue hair and eyes which matched his sliver armour. He looked strong and very skilled, Anghel just laid on the ground while he looked at this man.

"Ahh!" Rio shouted while he launched to the armoured man. Their swords clashed together while Rio managed to push the man off Anghel. At that moment Anghel sat up while he looked to Rio as he and the man's swords pressed together. They were both pushing at the swords but of course the strongest of them won.

Rio was pushed away from the man but his sword was smacked out of his hands and he was knocked down on to the floor by a swing of a sword.

"No one shall hurt my brother!" shouted the armoured man while Anghel looked towards Seere. Seere pulled down his hood to only show his ice blue eyes and hair.

"The two bothers of white!" Anghel smiled while looking at the two bothers.

Seere was behind the armoured man while the armoured man stood tall in front of him with a tight hold of his sword...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4-The two brothers

"What do you want?! Why were you chasing after my brother!" snapped the blue haired man.

"Cain, you! You idiot! I don't need your help! Back down, I am not a wimp!" Seere shouted.

"Cain?" Anghel mumbled while he looked up to the armoured man yet again.

"Indeed, that is my name...Now tell me what you want!" Cain said while looking down to Anghel.

"Please! Let us explain!" Edelblau cried. At that moment Cain eyes went off Anghel and onto her. She was stood next to Rio the whole time keeping away from the fight.

"Well hello there!" smirked Cain while he lowered his sword.

"I didn't see you there far lady" Cain smiled.

"Cain! Focus you stupid idiot!" Seere snapped.

"But why? I don't need to protect you as you did say you could protect yourself" Cain smiled while he put his sword in its strap on his waist. He then went to Edelblau, held her right hand and kissed it. In response she blushed heavily.

"Now, please tell me what I did I do, to be given the honour of a beauty just as yourself of wanting me" Cain smirked while he let go of Edelblau's hand.

"We wished for the Hallowed Magician of White!" Anghel said while Cain looked down at him.

"Ahh! I see, beaten by my little brother again" Cain said and he turned to face Edelblau.

"I shall have to change that" Cain smirked and finishing his sentence with a quick blink of his right eye. He then walked next to Seere while at the same time Anghel and Rio stood up from the ground.

"So tell me then..What do mongrels and low skilled people want from me" Seere said in a rather rude manner!

"We seek your help" Anghel said going into his pocket and he pulled out his letter.

"We need your skills Seere!" Anghel said while Seere snatched the letter out of his hand and he and Cain read it. Their eyes widened while they both looked at Anghel and stood there still.

"I...I...I know I am very skilled in magic but...but this?" Seere stuttered.

"You've got to be mad! I heard many travellers talk about this Wallenstein. And what they say isn't pretty...They say he is the master of dark magic and can control weak souls. He's dangerous!" Cain said.

"That is why the gods sent for me!" Anghel said while they two brothers looked at him with blank faces.

"You? Why you?! You don't look at all skilled in this area. By you don't even look right for the job!" Seere said.

"I hate to say it but Seere is right. Alone you three won't stand a change" Cain said.

"That is why we're asking you to join us" Rio said while the two brothers looked at him.

"Indeed! Too beat a sorcerer, you must have a sorcerer" Anghel said while he stood closer to the two brothers.

"Join us on our quest! And destroy the evil Wallenstein, before he destroys us or our home!" Anghel said while he stood tall and with a clutched fist placed on his chest. The two brothers looked at each other and then back to Anghel and the others.

"I shall join you" Cain smiled

"What!" Seere snapped.

"Well I can't leave a pretty lady with this protection can I? I must protect her and her beauty" Cain smirked while he walked next to Edelblau.

"Well hello!" he smirked.

"H...Hi" Edelblau stuttered with a red face.

"Oh please" Rio sighed looking away from Cain's smirk.

"Shall you join us too Seere?" Anghel said while he looked at Seere. He could see the younger brother more clearly now. As he saw his white cloak over blue royal clothing, he also was wearing white gloves.

"Every well! I shall grant you the honour of my skills! After all, you will die without me around as your all useless in the world of magic... And like the bandaged idiot said. To defeat a sorcerer, you must have a sorcerer! And I do not know of a better sorcerer than myself" Seere said lifting his head up high while he spoke.

"Perfect!" Anghel smiled happily while Edelblau and Rio smiled at him.

"Now what?" Rio asked.  
"We shall go to Wallenstein!" Anghel laughed while he walked forward and the others followed...

Meanwhile...

"Fools!" shouted a voice in a dark stone walled room, with only the moonlight for light. The only things the room had was a thrown and a platform with a round crystal ball. This crystal ball showed Anghel and the others walking together in the city.

"Do they really think that it be this easy?!" shouted the same voice but in a dark and deathly tone. It was only then a dark figure walked to the crystal ball and stroked it, his nails scratched the glass while he stroked it.

"Hohoho, how they are indeed foolish...They have something I long for, something that I want" smirked the figure while he stood still in front of the crystal ball.

"I shall have you... Apostle of the Violet Rose and you shall become my servant and become loyal to only me...Hohoho, yes...That shall be interesting, but until then I shall be waiting for your visit" laughed the figure while they looked down to the crystal ball as it forced on Cain...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5- The trap

"Ahh! I see so that's your name huh. Edelblau" Cain smiled while he walked next to Edelblau.

"Y..Yes" Edelblau stuttered with a red face.

"*tusk!*" Seere sounded while he walked beside Rio and walking being Cain and Edelblau.

"He never changes! If he sees a pretty girl he's all over her! It sickens me!" Seere said while he frowned and spun his staff around in his left hand.

"I bet he only agreed to help us because of her" Rio sighed.

"Oh he did! I know my brother very well...Erm...What's your name?" Seere asked while he looked to his right over to Rio beside him.

"Rio" Rio answered with a wide smile.

"Ahh! Rio, I must say your swordsman's skills are indeed good" Cain said behind him, in a happy tone.

"Fool! I am talking to him! Do not interrupt!" Seere snapped harshly.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry brother. Please carry on talking" Cain laughed.

"Rude mannered idiot!" Seere snarled while Anghel looked over his shoulder to him.

"Seere, do you think your powers are strong enough to hold of Wallenstein so I can attack him?" Anghel asked.

"Pfff! I do not think! I know!" Seere answered while he lifted his head higher but then he looked leftwards. He pulled up his hood and walked closer to Anghel.

"I fear we have eyes" Seere said.

Anghel then looked where Seere just looked and he saw a hooded figure with in the shadows of the city's building. Anghel held the handle of his sword while he walked faster while everyone else followed.

A few minutes passed as Anghel lead the others threw the city, they were making their way out. Anghel walked beside Edelblau with a tight hold of his sword while behind him Seere and Rio walked together. Seere looked over his shoulder.

"Hmm, I do not trust this...It's been awhile since we've seen that figure" Seere said.

"Maybe they were just passing by" Edelblau smiled.

"No! People dressed like that do not just pass by!" Seere snapped.

"Hey, don't snap at her...She's only saying" Rio said while he looked at Seere and his white hood however his eyes looked up to the cat ears on top of Seere's head.

"Please stop looking at my ears!" Seere snapped.

"Haha, sorry!" Rio laughed

"But they are so cute little brother! We can't keep our eyes of your cuteness!" Cain laughed.

"Do not mock me!" Seere snapped while he looked down to Rio who was walking beside him.

"The ears may be cute, but this cloak was the only one I could find that didn't freeze in place by my froze magic! Do not mock it like my stupid brother does!" Seere snarled.

"I...I" "understood swordsman?" Seere snarled again.

"Understood" Rio said while he nodded his head to Seere.

"Good!" Seere smiled while he looked forward to Anghel.

"Do you know where to go?" Seere asked.

"Indeed! My Crimson breast tells me where to go!" Anghel answered with a smirk on his face.

"His what?" Seere asked in confusion

"Don't ask, it's a long story" Rio sighed.

Seere looked at him however his eyes widened and he pushed Rio behind him. He then quickly pulled his staff in front of him and a shield of ice formed in front of them. Anghel stopped walking and quickly turned around to only see an arrow in Seere's ice shield.

"Seere!" Cain shouted but Seere's ice shield smashed and behind it he and Rio was unharmed.

"Damn it!" Seere snapped while Anghel looked around to the houses around them. They were different paths that lead to them, that arrow could of come from anywhere! At that moment everyone stood closely together. Anghel and Cain stood next to each other holding onto their swords.

"Seere was right before someone is following us" Cain said.

"I did tell you!" Seere snapped while he stood behind his older brother.

"Indeed, forgive us for not listing to your words Seere" Anghel said

"I shall forgive you this time so be honoured!" Seere snapped.

However the sound of footsteps were all around them and they all stood tall to only see knights in black armour run around them stopping them getting out of the city.

"What is this!" Seere shouted.

"Wallenstein must of sent them!" Anghel snapped taking out his sword out of its hold.

"Oh no, you're not that special " laughed a voice which lead a black cloaked figure to walk in front of them. Anghel frowned at this hooded figure.

"The Black hooded knight!" Anghel snapped! (- My own character)

"Who?!" Rio snapped.

"I go by the name of Nell, I work for the king of this city. He has requested your presence at the castle" Nell smiled.

"Why? Why does he wish for our presence?!" Seere snapped.

"He wishes for you to listen to his request" Nell said.

"I'm sorry" Anghel said while Nell looked at him.

"We are on our own mission, we do not have time for another one!" Anghel said loudly but that only lead the knights around him to stand tall holding their swords in a tight hold..

"Oh, he's not asking" Nell laughed while he held out one hand in front of him. Anghel's eyes widened as a red mist came out of Nell's hand but then the mist turned to fire and it shot at Anghel.

Anghel jumped out of the way but another fire ball was fired but this time Seere ran in front of Anghel and a shield of ice formed in front of them. The shield smashed and Seere stood tall.

"I guess it's time to show you lot how powerful I am! Watch my skills! By the power of my staff I summon the power of ice winds!" Seere shouted raising his staff above his head with his left arm...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6-The walk

"Ahh!" Seere shouted while he slammed his staff end onto the floor. Once the staff hit the floor, ice formed on the floor and went under the feet of the knights and Nell. The ice then went up their legs and formed sharp edges.  
"Ahh!" Nell screamed while he shock the ice off his leg. Seere looked to his right and looked at the knights there.

"Move!" he shouted as he swung his right hand side wards and with that a forced knocked those knights to the ground to from a space within the circle.  
"Be stuck to the floor by the power of ice!" Seere shouted slamming his staff onto the ground yet again. With that movement ice formed on the legs of the knights.  
"Quick, there is a space! We must go!" Seere snapped looking over to Anghel and Edelblau however a clang off metal sounded in front of him.

"Rio!" Edelblau shouted and Seere looked forward to only see Rio swinging his sword with Nell as they fort.  
"Cain!" Seere shouted and with that Cain ran forward towards Nell, he locked onto his target and with one swing of his sword Nell fell to the ground. A perfect hit!

Nell body laid still on the ground with a torn side.  
"He is not dead" Cain said while he looked towards Anghel while Nell was indeed alive while he held his side.  
"Rio!" Edelblau cried while she ran beside him and looked at his torn sleeve on his right side.

"Come, we must go!" Anghel snapped and he ran forward, however before following Anghel, Edelblau dropped kicked Nell in face.  
"That's for hurting my friend you bastard!" She shouted while she ran behind the others.

They then all ran out of the city and into a woodland, they ran for awhile but then stopped. They stopped in front of a little lake while they all sat together breathless. Seere looked at Rio next to Edelblau as she pulled up his shirt sleeve.

"Rio! Your burnt!" She cried.  
"WHAT!" Seere snapped getting up on his feet and stormed his way to Rio, he then grabbed his right arm and looked at the burn down his arm.  
"That! That coward! Using magic spells on people who don't process them!" Seere snapped in anger. Rio looked up to him with a small smile however he felt a cold chill go up his arm.

"Nnn" he moaned in pain while he looked down and he watched light blue lines go to his wound. The ice cooled down the burn on Rio's arm while he looked up to Seere.  
"There! You owe me one for that!" Seere snarled letting go off Rio's arm and walked back where he was and sat down.

"Thank you" Rio said while Seere looked away from him pulling his hood up.  
Anghel then stood in front of both Rio and Edelblau.  
"Are you alright Rio? Is it your fighting arm?" Anghel asked.  
"No and I'm alright. Seere's ice stopped it from burning and hurting me" Rio answered while Edelblau

"I am glad" Anghel smiled and he turned to Seere.  
"I thank you" Anghel said while he bowed.  
"Huh, you're welcome" Seere mumbled.

Anghel then walked to a rock and sat down while Cain went next to him. Anghel looked at him while Cain returned his look.  
"How many days do we have to travel? Do you know" Cain asked.  
"It's around a week walk" Anghel answered.  
"A week!" Edelblau moaned.

"Hahaha, don't you worry Mon amie! You have the pleaser of my company" Cain smiled.  
"I wouldn't call that a pleaser" Seere mumbled  
"Ahh! So harsh Seere!" Cain said in a sad voice but with a small smile, Anghel chuckled at the two brothers. However he looked upwards to the evening sky.  
"Night is falling on us quickly" Anghel said.  
"Hmm, it would seem so" Cain said while he looked around to the trees around him and the others.

"Might as well make a camp then!" Cain smiled while he stood up.  
"Huh, a camp?" Anghel asked.  
"Well yes, this seems a safe spot to sleep... Rio, Seere help me to find firewood will you" Cain smiled.  
"Huh, fine!" Seere snapped while he stood up and Rio did the same.  
"Edelblau you stay here in the safe hands of Anghel" Cain smiled and with that he walked away with Seere and Rio by his side.

Anghel and Edelblau sat opposite each other while they looked at each other.  
"I am truly great full to you for accepting to help me with this mission, Edelblau" Anghel smiled.  
"Ahh no problem Anghel! You know me, ready for any challenge! Differently to defeat evil!" Edelblau smirked while Anghel smiled at her.  
"I am also great full to Rio" Anghel said.  
"You must tell him" Edelblau smiled.  
"I shall!" Anghel said loudly however a familiar shout sounded.

"What are you doing with that you idiot!" Seere voice shouted while Anghel and Edelblau looked right wards towards the trees in front of them.  
"Oh no! No! Get away from me!" Seere shouted however he was in sight as he ran towards Anghel and Edelblau with his hood down.  
"Now come here!" Cain shouted while he ran after Seere grabbed his left shoulder. Only then did he quickly put a red flower in his hair. Seere pushed Cain away from him with a angry but red face.

"Haha! Just as I thought! Cute!" Cain laughed while he pulled Seere hood up back on top of his head.  
"Edelblau look!" Cain laughed while he turned Seere around to her. Her eyes widened while she looked at the red face of Seere. Under his white hood the rose was placed on top of his head however she noticed another flower head next to one of his cat ears on his hood.  
"Isn't my younger brother just cute!" Cain laughed.  
"You fool!" Seere snapped while he grabbed Cain's right hand and froze it.

Cain pulled his hand free and shook it to break the ice from his hand.  
"Why must you mock me so! Does it entertain you that much?! You! You fool!" Seere shouted while he took the flower heads off his head. He huffed while he walked to Edelblau .  
"Here, I do not wish for them! Do what you wish for them!" Seere mumbled. Edelblau blushed while she took one of the flower heads off Seere and placed it in her hair.  
"T...Thank you" she stuttered while she felt so hot.  
"Do you not wish for the other?" Seere asked.  
"No, but Rio might!" She smiled.

"Huh?" Seere mumbled while he looked to Rio who was helping Cain make the fire.  
"Why would he like a flower?" Seere asked.  
"Oh well...Erm...He may like to attach it to his clothing" Edelblau answered.  
"I see" Seere said while he turned around and walked to Rio and Cain but even before he could go to the fire wood Cain's voice stopped him.  
"Oh no! Keep away! I am trying to make a fire here and your froze magic won't help!" Cain snapped.

"I wish to give this to Rio, Edelblau said he may like it" Seere said and in that moment him and Cain looked at Rio. Rio's eyes were widened while he slightly blushed.  
"Erm...Yes, I can attach it to my clothing!" Rio smiled while he stood up, walked to Seere and took the flower head off him. He then attached it to his shirt with a pin that he got out of his pocket.  
"Thank you" Rio smiled.  
"Huh, you're welcome!" Seere snarled and with that he sat in the gap between Edelblau and Anghel.

Rio went back on his knees beside Cain while they sorted the firewood into a pile.  
"Your cute with a red face" Cain smirked while Rio looked at him.  
"Please, do not use sweet talk on me...It won't work" Rio sighed.  
"No...I shall become my brother then" Cain smiled while he watched Rio's eyes widened.  
"Haha!" laughed Cain.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Rio snapped while he stood up and got his sword out.  
"Sure, sure!" Cain laughed while Rio picked up a rock and slid it on his sword. With the two touching it sparked fire which went onto the firewood, fire then burnt on the firewood making a large fire.  
"Haha! A fire!" Anghel laughed while Seere moved away from it a little.

"Good job guys!" Edelblau smirked while she went closer to the fire with a smile on her face. Cain smirked at her but he sat next to Anghel while Rio sat between Edelblau and Seere.  
"So what's the plan?" Cain asked while Anghel looked at him.  
"What are you planning to do once we get to Wallenstein's layer?" Cain asked.  
"I plan to do what the jobs ask and destroy him!" Anghel answered.  
"So you're going to kill him?" Cain asked.

"I don't usually believe in killing souls but he is a dark and twisted one. The gods asked for his head so I shall bring it to them" Anghel said.  
"How about if there is some good left deep down him?" Cain asked.  
"If we can free that side of him then fine but if not...He shall face the judgement the gods wish for!" Anghel said while he looked up to the night sky and the white stars flicking on it.  
"Together, we shall bring the gods wish" Anghel said still looking up at the night sky.  
"Indeed, I be glad to help you" Cain smiled...

Next day...

Edelblau opened her eyes to see green grass and a burnt out pile of firewood in front of her. However she felt warm so she looked over her shoulder to see one of Anghel's wings over her. She smiled looking to the sleeping Anghel on his back laid next to her. However his eyes opened and he sat up lifting his wing off Edelblau.

Anghel yawned but then he frowned.  
"Edelblau, can you hear that?" Anghel asked her and she sat up and listened carefully she heard nothing at first but then...Then she heard a low singing voice from a far.  
"Singing?" Edelblau said while she looked at Anghel who seemed to be smiling.  
"It's Neg!" Anghel smiled and with that he stood up and ran forward.

"Anghel!" Edelblau shouted however he was gone, she looked were Anghel was laid and there was Rio laid on his side facing away from Edelblau.  
"Rio!" Edelblau shouted while she shuffled to her friend and shook him.  
"Rio, wake up!" Edelblau snapped and with that Rio's eyes opened.  
"Err, Edelblau...What is it?" Rio asked his voice tried while his eyes were half open.

"Anghel has run off! Quick wake up the other two, I'm going to catch up to him!" Edelblau said and with that she ran after Anghel. Rio sighed, sat up and looked over to the other side of the firewood. He saw Seere asleep beside Cain, Rio sighed, stood up and walked to the two brothers.

He stood beside Cain while he looked down to the two bothers. Cain was on his side facing towards Rio while Seere was next to him resting his back on his. Seere also held his staff in his arms holding tightly pressing it to his body, his hood was also pulled over his face and head.

Rio smiled down to the two brothers but then he shook his head, knelt down and patted Cain on the shoulder. Cain woke up straight away and looked up to Rio.  
"We must go" Rio said while Cain sat up and looked at him confused.  
"Huh, why?" Cain asked in confused.  
"Anghel has go off running" Rio said.  
"What!" Cain snapped which made Seere jump awake while he moaned.  
"Err" he sounded.

"Come on!" Rio said and he ran off to the direction Edelblau went.  
"Seere get up, we must go!" Cain shouted while he stood up dragging his younger brother with him.  
"Alright! Alright!" Seere snapped while he pulled his arm free and they both ran forward...

Meanwhile

Anghel was running towards the smooth singing.  
"Let the sun lead us to a place where our dreams come true...Let us lead us to a place where time and death have no meaning"

"Neg!" Anghel shouted while he ran through the forest but then he saw him. The back of a man was in front of him. Anghel ran in front Neg while they stopped moving.  
"Oh...It's you again" Neg said while he pressed his lute on his chest. Anghel looked at Neg's blonde hair and yellow eyes.  
"Greetings Neg, I wondered if you could help me" Anghel said but before Neg could say anything another voice sounded.

"Anghel!" shouted Edelblau while Anghel looked leftwards and watched her run beside him. She stood still breathing heavily.  
"Err, I wish *pant* you didn't run *pant* so fast" Edelblau breathless but then she looked at Neg while he looked at her with wide eyes but then he pulled a sad face. Edelblau eyes widened while Anghel looked at Neg.  
"Do you know the way to Wallenstein's castle Neg?" Anghel asked while he looked at the watery eyes of Neg.

"I'm afraid not my friend" Neg answered.  
"However I do" sounded a voice while Anghel and Edelblau looked over their shoulders to the Assassin Haltfate.

Anghel smiled while Seere, Cain and Rio joined him and Edelblau.  
"Err, why do you have to run off fool!" Seere snapped in anger.

"Keep walking south, it is a two weeks walk. But you will make it" Haltfate smirked while Neg walked beside him with a small smile.  
"You returned" Neg smiled.  
"Indeed, friend" Haltfate smiled back.  
"I thank you" Anghel said while bowed and he walked forward with a smirk on his face. Rio, Seere and Edelblau followed him, however Cain looked at Haltfate while he returned the look. They were both frowned each other but then Cain joined the others while they walked away from Haltfate and Neg.

"Come! We make our way to Wallenstein's castle!" Anghel shouted while pointing forward with a wide smile...

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7- Training!

"I thought you said you knew the way because of your Crimson breast" Seere snarled.

"Indeed but I had my doubts, I had to double check" Anghel answered while he walked forward in front of everyone.

"Anghel the brunette man was a Assassin" Cain said while Anghel looked at him beside him.

"Indeed" Anghel answered while he looked forward.

"But yet you trust him?" Cain said in confusion.

"We've met him before, he was after Anghel...But he paid him off" Edelblau said.

"Ahh, so now he hasn't got a reason to kill you because you paid him more money...I see" Cain said.

"Anyways, a two week walk! What on earth shall we do during that time?" Seere asked.

"Gather equipment, train and walk" Anghel answered.

"Ahh, yes...Rio!" Cain smiled while he slowed down so he was walking next to Rio.

"Yes" Rio said while he looked up to Cain next to him.

"How about me and you train together, hmm? We can teach each other new skills. I can teach you how to become quicker with your weapon and you can teach me on how to move so gracefully while your falling over" Cain said finishing with a little laugh.

"Sure, I'd like to improve my skills" Rio smiled.

"Haha! Same goes with you Anghel and Edelblau! I can teach you two some sword skills" Cain smiled.

"Oh no, I do not fight with a sword...I use my feet and fists!" Edelblau smirked while she punched the air while Cain laughed.

"Ahh, I see" he laughed.

"However I would like to train in sword fighting" Anghel said while Cain looked forward to him.  
"Of course!" Cain smiled.

"Huh, since everyone is training...I shall practice my skills!" Seere said.

"Yeah, on trees. I do not wish to be frozen" Cain said while that lead Seere to frown at him...

Two days later

"Haha! A village!" Anghel smiled while he and the others stood on top of a hill looking down at a small stone village with a shopping market.

"We can get the supplies we need" Cain smiled while he walked down the dirt path down the hill with Seere and Rio behind him. Anghel however looked over his shoulder while Edelblau did the same.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Edelblau" Anghel said and he walked with her and they court up with the others.

Once in the town they split up going to the shop they needed. Edelblau and Rio walked to a fresh fruit stand and got two apples for themselves and bread for the journey ahead. Edelblau bit into her apple first and turned around while Rio watched her. However he eyes widened and she swallowed the bit of apple she just put in her mouth in one go.

"God, chew your food" Rio mumbled while he turned around however in front of him was Seere standing in front of a magical crystal stall scratching his head. However the place he was scratching was behind one of his cat ears on his hood. Both Edelblau and Rio stood frozen while they watched Seere scratch his head. This was too cute to not look at!

However a cough snapped both of them out of their frozen state as they looked at Anghel who was putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Have you got everything that you wish?" Anghel asked.  
"Y...Yeah" Edelblau stuttered, her face blushed.

"Every well" Anghel said and he walked off. Edelblau then looked at Rio while he looked at her.

"Erm, what do you want to do?" she smiled.

"Erm" "Rio!" snapped Seere so Rio looked over to him, Seere moved from the magical crystal stand and was at a Alchemist stand.

"Come here, I wish for your presence!" Seere snapped. Rio nodded and walked to him with Edelblau by his side, they both stood in front of him.

"Is there any space in that small bag of yours? I wish for you to carry something for me" Seere said.

"Erm sure" Rio answered while he opened his back and Seere placed a potion in his bag.

"I thank you" Seere said and with that he walked forward.

"Well that wasn't awkward" Edelblau whispered with a small laugh in her voice.

"Yeah, differently with your red face" Rio laughed while he walked forward.

"Shut up" Edelblau laughed and she gently hit Rio on his arm while he laughed at her. However Cain was by her side with a smile.

"Greeting's Edelblau! Have you got what you wanted?" Cain asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Edelblau asked.

"No" He sighed.

"Oh let me guess, you couldn't buy a far lady's heart" Rio sighed

"Ahh but not any far lady. No, this one" Cain said while he smiled at Edelblau. Rio sighed and walked next to Seere in front of Cain and Edelblau.

"Your bother is rather annoying" Rio sighed.

"Pff, tell me about it! The fool doesn't know anything about personal boundaries" Seere snarled.

"Indeed" Rio sighed while he looked at Anghel walking ahead of them.

"Anghel, are we leaving this village now?" Rio asked.

"Indeed!" Anghel smiled...

Two hours later...

They walked out of the village and carried on walking through woods which seemed to last forever.

"I don't like this, shouldn't we be out of here by now?" Rio said.

"Hmm, what you say is true" Seere sighed.

"Ahh! Lighten up you two!" sounded Cain's voice behind them.

"It's a nice walk and a little romantic too! Why don't we make use of it hmm? The view may change after all when we get closer to castle Wallenstein's castle" Cain said.

Seere and Rio just sighed at Cain's words while they both looked at Anghel walking in front of them.

"I have travelled these woods before, it is almost the end" Anghel said while he stopped walking.

"We rest here" Anghel said while he looked around.

"Ahh, a rest!" Edelblau smiled while she sat on the grass next to the dirt path she was just walking on. Rio was going to join her but Cain stopped him by pulling his arms.

"Oh no! You can't be tried from that little walk, so why don't we start training?" Cain smiled while Rio looked at him.

"Ok" Rio smiled.

"Haha, perfect! I teach you how to be quicker and steadier on your feet first than you shall teach me on how to move so fast while swinging my sword" Cain smiled.

"It's a deal!" Rio smiled.

"Perfect!" Cain smiled while he got his sword out of his hold while Rio did the same. While they were getting ready to train Anghel sat next to Edelblau.

"I wonder when he's going to teach you some sword fighting" Edelblau said.

"After Rio as I am not a swordsmen like him" Anghel said.

"So what are you then?" Seere snarled while Anghel and Edelblau looked over to him.

"If you're not a swordsmen or a Sorcerer then what are you?" Seere snarled while the classing of swords was heard while Rio and Cain trained in front of them.

"I am the Crimson Fallen Angel! Who has been requested by the gods" Anghel snarled back.

"Huh, I see" Seere sighed.

"Ahh!" Rio gasped while everyone looked at him fall onto his back on the floor dropping his sword next to him.  
"Haha, so that is your problem hmm? You don't keep a watch on my sword if it goes below your knees... Try and keep your eyes on it. Watch my movements carefully! If you see my sword go to your feet either jump or step away. Only then can you not fall over on your arrs" Cain smiled.

"Ok" Rio said while he stood up.

"Again" Cain said

"Shouldn't you two rest for awhile?" Seere asked.

"Oh do you worry about me little brother...Now don't you worry about us, just keep looking cute in those fluffy ears and we'll be more than fine" Cain laughed.

"Do not mock my ears you fool! It is not my fault this hood has them!" Seere snapped.

"Haha, you misunderstand! I do not mock them, no I praise them! They do indeed make you as cute as a real kitten!" Cain laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Seere snarled pulling his hood off his head.

"Aww! Don't hide them!" Cain cried.

"Cain" Rio said and Cain looked at him.

"Ahh yes...Sorry I got distracted, guess that is another thing I must work on. As I can't always look at my cute little brother can I" Cain smirked and with that he and Rio started to train again.

"How dare he mock me!" Seere snarled while he looked over to Edelblau who was laughing with Anghel smiling widely.

"Err, I can't believe this!" Seere snarled in anger and he watched Cain and Rio training.

Their swords hitting each other while their movements were quick and strong. However Cain moved around Rio and swung his sword towards his legs under his knees. In response Rio jumped over the sword however when he landed his feet he slipped and fell on his bum.

"Hahah! You judged it, you fell but you judged it!" Cain smiled while he reached his left and towards Rio who was sat on the floor. He then held Cain's hand and with his help stood up on his feet.

"Well done! Next break we have, we shall train again" Cain smiled and with that he sat down next to Seere with a large smile on his face. Rio smiled back and sat next to Edelblau...

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8- The days during the journey

"Ahh! Walking, how I love it!" Cain smiled while he walked beside Anghel.  
"Your joking right?" Edelblau asked in confusion while she walked behind him.  
"Oh no! Me and Seere have travelled from a far, we haven't stopped in one place since he was a kid...Well, since I found him two years ago" Cain said.  
"Huh, and what an announce you are to me" Seere snarled behind him.  
"Ahh! You don't mean that!" Cain cried.  
"I do" Seere sighed.

"Aww" Cain cried again while he looked at Anghel.  
"I do hope I don't cause trouble for you" Cain said.  
"Of course not! Your skill and power will be very helpful. With you we have a change to defect Wallenstein" Anghel said.  
"I do hope so, I really do" Cain smiled.

*******(Right from here this will be actives they do on different days, on their way to Wallenstein's castle)*************

Day 3

Anghel was walking in front of the others like normal while they walked passed some farm houses. Seere and Rio was walking behind him while Cain and Edelblau walked behind them.  
"*meow*" sounded a cat and Cain looked over to the sound to see a white cat sat on a fence beside one of the houses they were going to pass.  
"Seere!" Cain laughed while he wrapped his arms around his little brothers neck.  
"What! Why are you touching me?! GET OFF!" Seere shouted.  
"Look! Look!" Cain laughed while he pointed to the white cat in front of them.

"It's a cat" Seere mumbled while he tried to get out of his brothers hold.  
"Indeed! It looks just like you...Differently with these ears of yours!" Cain laughed puasing while he held Seere's cat hears on his head and stroked them.  
"Errr, get off!" Seere snapped.  
"Haha! I wonder if the cat has soft ears like you do!" Cain laughed.  
"Err!" Seere snarled while he quickly grabbed Cain's wrist, once he did that light blue lines of froze went on Cain's wrists.

"Ahh!" Cain gasped pulling his brother off him and shaking the ice off his wrists.  
"If you touch my ears again I will freeze one of your hands!" Seere snapped.  
"Aww!" Cain cried while stopped at the white cat and stroked it.  
"*tusk*" Seere sounded while he walked forward with the others.

"Aww, Seere! The cat does indeed has soft ears like you!" Cain laughed while he ran and court up with the others and walked beside Edelblau again.  
"I swear to god, once of these days I will freeze you" Seere snarled in anger while Cain just laughed at him...

Day 5

"Alright!" Seere snapped while he walked in front of Rio who was sat beside Edelblau  
and Anghel.  
"Since my stupid brother isn't training with you. I wish to grant you the honour of teaching me some simple protection sword skills I can use with my staff" Seere said while Rio looked at him with a blanked face.

"Erm, isn't your staff for magic?" Rio asked.  
"Idiot! Sometimes people can come to close to me to use my magic of my staff. And I need to touch them to freeze them with my hands...However I do not wish to touch the people who are foolish enough to try and kill me. So I wish for to teach me as I do not want my idiot of a brother to do, it as he'd laugh or mock me" Seere explained.

"Aww, no I won't!" Cain chuckled  
"*tusk*" Seere sounded while he looked down at Rio.  
"Well?! Aren't you going get up!" Seere snarled.  
"*Sigh* Fine" Rio sighed while he stood up and took his sword out of its strap and walked with Seere in front of the others.

"All you need to do is hold your staff in front of you sideward's so your pressing it against your chest. When I swing my sword towards you just move your staff forward and push me away" Rio smiled.  
"Understood!" Seere snapped while he smiled and held his staff in front of him sidewards so it covered his chest.

"Bring it!" Seere smiled  
"Ok" Rio smiled and with that he swung his sword towards Seere. To his shock Seere lifted his staff up and blocked is attack. Rio swung his sword again and again while Seere blocked his attacks.

Rio smiled while he quickly ran around Seere once he had a perfect hit his swung his sword but Seere's staff stopped him attack his time. They pushed at each other weapons trying to push the other to the ground. Rio smirked while Seere was snarling at him in angry.  
"You will not make me fall!" Seere snapped  
"Oh Really" Rio chuckled and with that he pushed at Seere using all of his body strength. With the force Seere took two steps backwards but to his mistjudgment he tripped over a rock behind him.

"Ahh!" He screamed while he fell onto the ground and landing on his back.  
"Ahaha! You were saying" Rio laughed while he placed his sword in its hold around his waist.  
"You! How?" Seere snarled in anger while he stood back up.  
"I knew you never looked at were you were standing so I used that to my advantage" Rio smirked.

"Ow" Seere moaned while he held his head.  
"Oh, did you bag your head?" Rio asked.  
"Err, it's nothing" Seere mumbled.  
"Don't worry Rio, his fluffy cat ears would of protected his head" Cain laughed.  
"Shut up about the cat ears!" shouted Seere at the top of his voice.

Day 8

"Hey, Anghel!" Cain's voice sounded behind him so Anghel looked over his shoulder to him while he walked.  
"Yes?" Anghel asked while Cain picked up his walking to be able to walk beside Anghel.  
"Those wings, are they like amour?" Cain asked.  
"Indeed" Anghel said while he nodded.  
"Well, if someone swings there sword at you make sure to lift them towards the sword. That will make them let go and make the sword go like a mile away from them" Cain said.  
"Hmm, I never thought of that. Thank you, I shall remember that skill" Anghel smiled.  
"Hehe, no worries Mon Amie" Cain smirked.

Day 10

Cain was on his knees trying to start a fire by scratching a rock on his sword but all he got was little sparks.  
"Err!" He growled in anger.  
"I can help, I have the power of fire" Anghel offered but:  
"No! I can do this!" Cain snapped and with that a small fire did indeed start on the firewood but snow drops made the fire go out. Cain looked straight at Seere's smirked face.  
"You! You!" Cain snapped.  
"Me what?" Seere laughed.  
"Your just a child!" Cain shouted while he stormed over to Edelblau and sat next to her.

"Pay back for touching and mocking my ears" Seere snarled.  
"Whatever!" Cain huffed.

Day 12

Anghel lead Edelblau, Rio, Seere and Cain into a dead forest with burnt houses which was black as coal.  
"We are closing in on Wallenstein's castle" Anghel smirked.  
"I don't like the look of this" Cain said while he looked around to the burnt houses. However the sound of small bells sounded.  
"Huh, bells?" Edelblau said in confusion.

"Stay close everyone, we don't know what's around the corner" Anghel said looking forward to the dirt path running straight across the burnt houses.  
"I wonder what happened here" Rio said in a sad voice.  
"I do not want to know "Seere sighed.  
"I just looking at it this was a rather large village" Cain sighed.

"Many greetings!" shouted two high pitched voices which sounded like children so everyone stopped their movements and looked around.  
"Children?!" Edelblau gasped.  
"Impossible!" Anghel snapped however the sound of the bell ringing went louder and faster. Anghel looked forward to only watch to bird like creatures run in front of him.  
"Huh?!" Cain and Seere sounded together in confusion.  
"Many greetings! (We are Mirucurlus and Kakutinus!) shouted one of the creatures. (- Their going to say many greetings and not merry Christmas, it sounds better like that)

Everyone looked down at them in confusion but then they saw their hats and bells that were around their legs.  
"Jesters" Rio said.  
"Indeed, they do look like that" Cain said.

"What do you want?" Anghel asked.  
"Many greetings! (We are here to guide you to Wallenstein's castle like we were ordered)" the creatures said while jumping up and down.  
"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Seere snarled while everyone else looked at the two white bird like creatures in confusion...

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9- The first Mystery

"Huh, so Wallenstein sent you" Anghel asked while he looked down at Mirucurlus and Kakutinus. It was impossible to tell any difference between the two creatures.  
"Many greetings! (Yes! Yes!)" The creatures said while they stopped jumping.  
"Err, are we seriously going to travel with these...These things?! Don't you already know the way to the castle" Seere asked.  
"Indeed...However I do not know where Wallenstein is hiding within the castle. These two may help with that... Please lead us to Wallenstein" Anghel said and with that the two creatures ran forward.

Anghel followed while everyone followed, Seere at the back of the group however frowned.  
"These things are going to be more annoying than Cain, and that's saying something" Seere snarled.  
"Aww don't be like that Seere" Edelblau said.  
"And why not?!" Seere snapped.  
"You may like them" Edelblau smiled.

"Huh, I think not!" Seere snapped.  
"Oh and Anghel on our next break I shall teach you some sword skills, if that is ok with you of course" Cain smiled.  
"That sounds like a good plan" Anghel smiled.

*********Skipping to the break!*************

Seere, Rio, Edelblau, Mirucurlus and Kakutinus were sat down on grass watching Anghel and Cain training. They both sword their swords quickly but Cain was indeed better skilled than Anghel. He moved so quickly and dodged each of Anghel's blows.

"Put more power in your arms!" Cain said while he swung his sword towards Anghel who blocked it and pushed Cain away from him.  
"There! Like that!" Cain smiled but then he swung his sword towards Anghel's feet but Anghel jumped over his sword and landed perfectly one his feet. He then swung his sword at Cain who blocked his attack without effort.

While they were training Seere moved away from Mirucurlus and Kakutinus.  
"Stay away from me" he snarled.  
"Aww be nicer to them!" Edelblau snapped.  
"*Tusk!*" Seere sounded in anger. However a gasp made Edelblau and Seere look forward. Cain held his wrist while his sword was on the floor in front of him.

"I am sorry" Anghel said while he walked to Cain and looked to the wound.  
"Ahh! You're more skilled than I thought! Do not worry about it" Cain smiled while he wrapped his wrist on his blue cape leaving blood marks.  
"Do you mind if we stop here?" Cain asked with a small smile  
"Of course not" Anghel answered and with that Cain sat down between Seere and Mirucurlus and Kakutinus.

Anghel looked towards Mirucurlus and Kakutinus but then he walked in front of them while they both looked up at him.  
"Mirucurlus and Kakutinus, do you know what happened to that burnt city?" Anghel asked.  
"Many greetings (Indeed)" said either Mirucurlus or Kakutinus  
"Yeah, who or what did it and why?" Edelblau asked  
"Many greetings (It was destroyed by Wallenstein" answered Mirucurlus or Kakutinus.  
"By Wallenstein?" Anghel asked.  
"Many greetings (indeed)" answered Mirucurlus or Kakutinus.  
"Why...Why would he do that?!" Rio snapped.

"Maybe because he's an evil Sorcerer?" Seere smirked.  
"Many greetings (That wasn't it! That wasn't it)" the both of them said.  
"Then why? Do you know?" asked Edelblau.  
"Many greetings (Indeed...Well partly, we were there when the city was destroyed, we saw most of what happened)" answered Mirucurlus or Kakutinus.  
"Please can you tell us?" Anghel asked.  
"Many greetings (Indeed)" Mirucurlus or Kakutinus answered while everyone looked at them...

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 10-Wallenstein's castle!

"Many greetings (Mirucurlus and Kakutinus remember that day)" "Many greetings (Indeed, like it was yesterday...We saw a young horned angel)" "Many greetings (It was Wallenstein, we know this as he still got the same horns...He picked up wood and put it in a fire). "Many greetings (He then started to burn all of the houses and tents...People were scared, they ran. Mirucurlus and Kakutinus hid and cried)" "Many greetings (We watched the houses and tents burn down. But...But then we saw Wallenstein's wings turn into ash)" said Mirucurlus and Kakutinus taking it in turns to talk.

"Hang on... Wallenstein has wings?" Anghel asked.  
"Many greetings (Had, indeed he did)" answered either Mirucurlus or Kakutinus. (- Note: young Wallenstein does has wings, but older Wallenstein doesn't)  
"So...So what happened? Why doesn't he have them now? And why on earth would he burn down a whole town?" Rio asked.  
"Many greetings (Mirucurlus and Kakutinus, does not know)" answered either Mirucurlus or Kakutinus. (- of course, we find out later why :))

"Don't you know something?" Cain asked.  
"They just said they didn't" Edelblau snapped in anger.  
"Many greetings (We didn't see Wallenstein before that apart from when we ran away from Papa)" said either Mirucurlus or Kakutinus.  
"Huh, your papa?" Anghel asked in confusion.

"Many greetings (Indeed, Wallenstein was with Papa when he made us... Wallenstein said to him that he had to let us go...So Papa did, that is why Mirucurlus and Kakutinus are jesters)" answered either Mirucurlus or Kakutinus  
"Who was your papa?" Anghel asked. (- We know who (Its Lute))  
"We cannot say" "Wallenstein forbids us to say" said Mirucurlus and Kakutinus finishing the others sentence.

"Oh...Wait didn't you say your papa created you?" Edelblau asked in confusion  
"Many greetings (Indeed! Papa mixed too many potions which spilled onto us and they brought us back to life... Wallenstein never liked us, that is why he told papa to get rid of us...But Mirucurlus and Kakutinus has always follow him in the shadows. That is why we are his jesters... He sent us to find you. That was also the first time Mirucurlus and Kakutinus saw him in a while" said either Mirucurlus or Kakutinus.

"I see...I wondered why he destroyed that town" Anghel said.  
"Like I said, maybe because he is an evil Sorcerer" Seere snarled.  
"No, no...There must be a better reason than that" Anghel said.

"Don't over think it! Weren't you sent to destroy him?" Seere snarled.  
"But I'd like to save more" Anghel sighed while he stood up.  
"Come, we must go" Anghel said and with that Mirucurlus and Kakutinus jumped up and skipped forward.

Cain stood up and walked beside Anghel while Rio, Seere and Edelblau was behind them...

"Do you really think he can be saved Anghel? Sounds to me like he's pretty messed up" Cain said.  
"I believe" Anghel said.  
"Huh, well whatever you do I will fight at your side...I will be loyal to you like I am to my brother" Cain smiled.  
"I would respect that indeed" Anghel smiled while Cain smiled back.  
"Oh and Rio" Cain smiled while he looked over his shoulder to Rio.

"Thank you for your lessons, I can move so much quicker now!" Cain smiled.  
"But I never tort you anything it was always you doing the training" Rio said in confusion.

"Wrong, I am a man who learns from actions and watches people and not a man of words. So while we trained I learnt some skills from you" Cain smiled.  
"Huh, I am glad you have learnt something useful" Seere huffed.  
"Ahh, me to brother. Me too" Cain laughed.

"I also thank you Cain. Your lessons was useful!" Rio smiled.  
"Ahh no problem...No problem at all differently for just a cutie as you!" Cain smiled.  
"Oh please" Seere and Rio sighed.  
"Haha" Cain laughed.

"We're almost there!" Anghel said happily and he ran forward.  
"Oh not again" Rio sighed.  
"Come on, Rio!" Edelblau said and she ran after Anghel with Rio.

"Err, this is going to take some getting used to" Seere snarled while he ran forward with Cain.  
"Ahh, it is good excise brother" Cain laughed...

Meanwhile...

A crystal ball was in a hand of a person who had purple eyes and a huge smirk on his face.  
"Ahh yes, indeed...You are almost here Apostle of the Violet Rose... I've been waiting for you...Oh, I must get changed in my finest of clothes for you, hohoho" laughed a voice and with that the hand threw the crystal ball onto the floor and it smashed...

Back to Anghel and the others...

Anghel ran forward after Mirucurlus and Kakutinus while the others followed. He was smiling while he could see something in the distance however he didn't have to wait long until he followed Mirucurlus and Kakutinus to an edge of a hill. Anghel stood next to the two creatures looking forward.  
The others joined him while they stood in a line, Anghel looked rightwards to Edelblau but then leftwards to Cain.

"Is that it?" Cain asked while Anghel looked forward again to see a castle placed in front of the hill they were stood on.  
"Many Greetings! (Indeed, Indeed!)" Mirucurlus and Kakutinus both said.  
"Wallenstein's castle...We made it" Anghel said while he looked over his shoulder.

"We must be ready for anything" Anghel said while he looked forward and down to the castle.  
"Many greetings! (Come, come!)" Mirucurlus and Kakutinus both said and they ran rightwards. Anghel followed with Edelblau by his side while the others followed.  
"I feel nervous now they we actually made it" she said.  
"I must agree" Rio sighed.

"What is your plan when we find Wallenstein, Anghel?" Cain asked.  
"Huh, yes what is your plan...You haven't said a word about it" Seere snarled.  
"Find Wallenstein...Once found we will work together to destroy him...Cain and Rio shall use their sword skills while Seere...You can use you ice magic to make him stick to the ground like you did with the knights in that town... Once you done that me and Edelblau shall strike!" Anghel smiled.

"Huh, that actually sounds like a good plan" Seere sighed.  
"Haha! Indeed" Cain smiled.

With that Anghel and the others followed Mirucurlus and Kakutinus to the castle. It took a while to walk to but they made it. They all stood in front of a huge black bricked caste. The grass was a yellow/green colour like if it was burnt however they were no trees. There was just one dirt path that lead to a metal open gate. Which they walked through and it lead them to a huge wooden door which had what seemed fake bodies hung on it.

"Those bodies aren't fake" Rio sighed.  
"That is one warning" Cain said  
"We must carry on!" Anghel said.  
"Oh, we're not having second thoughts Anghel. It's just that we didn't expect dead bodies on the castles entrance door" Cain said.

"What did you expect?! The entrance door to a castle which holds an evil and powerful Sorcerer, isn't exactly going to have flowers on it or a nice welcome sign, now is it" Seere snarled.

"Ahh, good point" Cain sighed  
"Many greetings! (Come, come...Follow we lead you to Wallenstein!" said either Mirucurlus or Kakutinus and with that they looked to Cain.  
"Oh" Cain smiled while he held one of the doors and pulled it open.

"Err, god this door!" Cain mumbled while he used all of his strength to open the huge wooden door. He managed to open it so Mirucurlus and Kakutinus ran through it. Cain walked through the door with Anghel while Rio, Seere and Edelblau followed them...

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 11-Wallenstein!

The wooden door that Mirucurlus and Kakutinus lead Anghel and the others went straight into a long corridor. This corridor had a dark red carpet, dark purple walls and knight statues which were running all way along the corridor.  
"Err, I don't like this" Cain said while he walked behind Anghel while Anghel looked around the corridor.

"I didn't expect this...It seems to formal and to normal" Anghel said.  
"My hunter gather instincts doesn't pick any evil feeling at all...If I didn't know this was Wallenstein's castle I would think it would be just a normal castle" Edelblau explained.

"Maybe it's a trap, we must keep our guard up" Rio said.  
"I agree, don't forget those bodies we just saw. That was the first warning not to enter... This corridor might be filled with traps." Seere said.  
"Every well, everyone keep close to each other" Anghel ordered and with that everyone walked closer together. He then looked to Mirucurlus and Kakutinus in front of him skipping down the hall.

"Hmm, even though they seem to know that Wallenstein is evil, they seem oddly relaxed in his castle don't they?" Cain said.  
"Hmm, indeed" Anghel said while he looked at Cain beside him. Cain was stiff in his movements however a loud bag was heard behind them. Both Anghel and Cain swung around to only see a wall behind them.

"What! WHAT IS THIS! A wall?!" Seere shouted.  
"What?!" Cain snapped while he placed his hands on the wall that was between him and his brother. Anghel looked over his shoulder to only see that Mirucurlus and Kakutinus were gone.

"Seere! Brother are you alright?!" Cain shouted  
"I am fine! Can you rejoin us?!" Seere shouted behind the wall. Cain looked at the wall but it didn't look like it would move.  
"I'm afraid not brother" Cain sighed while Anghel walked in front of the wall and looked at it. Cain was right, the wall wasn't moving.  
"This must be a trap" Rio sighed.  
"You think!" Seere snapped.

"Anghel! What should we do?!" Edelblau shouted  
"We have no choice but to split up! Is there another path for you?" Anghel asked.  
"Erm...Yeah!" Edelblau answered with a large pause in her sentance.

"Go down it, we might meet again!" Anghel said.  
"Ahh, I don't like this!" Cain snapped.  
"Do not worry brother, these two may be idiots but I do trust them!" Seere said.  
"Be careful, all of you!" Anghel said.  
"Ok" Edelblau said and with that Anghel and Cain heard their footsteps walk away from the wall.

"Err, now what?!" Cain snapped while he turned around and Anghel watched him. However Cain's eyes widened so Anghel looked forward to only see two wooden doors open wide in front of him and Cain.  
"Though there? I guess" Anghel said.  
"Err, fine but stay close ok?" Cain said and Anghel smiled .

They both then walked through the doors and into the next room, which was black titled room with only a throne placed in front of stairs and a empty stand. Anghel and Cain walked forward looking around the empty dark room, both of them keeping their grounds holding their handles of their swords tightly.  
"Wallenstein! Come out of hiding and face your fate!" Anghel shouted but the room fell salient once again.  
"Wallenstein!" Anghel shouted while he walked away from Cain.

Cain looked around the room carefully however a tap on his left shoulder made him swing around. His eyes widened while he looked at a long brown haired man in front of him. However his man had horns on either side of his head. He also wore red glasses, white gloves and a dark purple cloak which was over his purple royal clothing.

The man gave Cain eyes contact which made his purple eyes on view however their eye contact was broken by Anghel launching himself to the man. The man backed away with a large smirk on his face.

"Wallenstein!" Anghel snapped.  
"Hohoho, indeed...That is who I am" Wallenstein laughed while Anghel held his sword in front of him aiming at Wallenstein...

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 12- The spell!

"What a pleaser to see you Anghel, I have been waiting for you to come here...You took longer than I thought you would, what took you so long hmm?" Wallenstein said with a smirk on his face and a chuckle in his voice.

"Wallenstein! I am here to end your dark magic and to destroy you!" Anghel shouted.

"Oh really? And here I thought that you came here to aid me" Wallenstein laughed.

"Never!" Anghel shouted at the top of his voice, he then swung his sword towards Wallenstein. However Wallenstein dodged it, Anghel backed away in anger while Wallenstein smirked at him.

"Oh, but you have already helped me so greatly...Isn't that right Cain" Wallenstein laughed. At that moment Anghel swung his head around to only see Cain stood bent behind him holding his neck.

"Cain!" Anghel shouted while he ran in front of Cain.

"Cain! Cain what happened?! What did he do to you!" Anghel shouted while he looked in the blue eyes of Cain. Cain lifted his head but Anghel's eyes widened as on Cain's sink fate grey lines formed.

"No" Anghel cried but a force sent him off the ground and away from Cain. He slammed onto his back while Wallenstein walked in front of Cain.

"Keep away from me!" Cain shouted while he pulled his sword out of its hold.  
"Drop it!" Wallenstein shouted and after he did the grey lines on Cain's skin turned black.

"Ahh!" Cain screamed and he let go off his sword and dropped on to his knees.

Wallenstein smirked while the black lines on Cain's skin stayed black and slid up his face to his eyes. Cain lifted his head while the lines went in his eyes sockets.

"Ahh!" Cain screamed but then his sliver armour turned gold and so did his sword. However his head lowered.

"N-ah!" he screamed.

"Oh Cain, stop fighting it" Wallenstein laughed.

"No!" Anghel screamed while he got on his feet but Wallenstein turned to him and swung his right hand upwards. Anghel flew back onto the floor on his stomach, he looked upwards to Cain while the lines on his skin shone brightly while he went on one knee.

"Fighting it will only hurt you more" Wallenstein laughed.

He then looked over to Anghel with sad eyes but then his facial expression changed has his eyes darkened in colour. Wallenstein then stood in front of him with a huge smirk while Cain looked up to him.

"I am the Apostle of the Golden Rose, I am here to serve you...Master" Cain said which made Anghel's eyes widened.

"Oh but of course" Wallenstein smirked while he put his right hand on Cain's chin and held it. He then lowered his head to Cain and smiled.

"With you by my side I can complete my plan" Wallenstein smirked.

"Of course, master" Cain said while his black lines on his skin shone brighter.

"No!" Anghel screamed picking up his sword, he then ran towards Wallenstein and Cain. His aim was on Wallenstein and it was a perfect shot, so he swung his sword towards him.

However a clash of metal sounded in the titled room. Anghel backed away to see Cain in front of him holding his sword straight at him.  
"Wh...What are you doing Cain, snap out of it!" Anghel shouted while he looked at Cain standing in front of Wallenstein, protecting him. The black lines were so bright and Cain's eyes were wide and full of pain.

"Now, now isn't this a nice little twist in the plot hmm. Hohoho" Wallenstein laughed while he stood closer to Cain hiding behind him. He then held Cain's right arm with a smirk while Cain looked at him.

"Take his sword away" Wallenstein ordered and with that Cain swung his sword towards Anghel, Anghel quickly lifted his sword. The two swords classed together while Cain was pushing Anghel away from Wallenstein.

"Cain!" Anghel shouted struggling to keep up with Cain's quick sword.

"Stop this at once!" Anghel shouted however his sword threw out of his hands and to the other side of the room. Anghel turned to run to his sword but when he took his second step a golden sword went under his feet tripping him up.

Anghel then slammed onto the floor and turned on his back to see Cain stood on top of him holding his sword under Anghel's chin. Anghel looked at Cain with wide eyes, he knew that he was now differently under Wallenstein's spell. The clear black lines on his skin was a sign of that.

"Pin him down now! Don't let him come anywhere near me!" Wallenstein shouted and with that Cain reached for Anghel. Anghel backed away on the floor but he was grabbed by his shoulders and pushed onto the floor on his stomach.

"Ah! No let go!" Anghel screamed, he struggled but Cain pinned him to the floor and his hold was so strong. He couldn't move!

"Keep him still!" Wallenstein ordered and with that Cain pressed down on Anghel's back pinning him the ground even more.

"Did you not even bother to think that the journey here was too easy?!" Wallenstein chuckled while Anghel looked forward to him while he looked threw a small brown bag that was attached to his waist.

"But of course not...You are just a simple and stupid child. You do not think of anything" Wallenstein said while he pulled out a pair of scissors out of his bag.

"No, that is not true!" Anghel shouted while he struggled in Cain's hold. However he was slammed onto the floor by Cain.

"Now, now...I must thank you though...After all you did bring me a rather skilled knight and with him under my power, you cannot destroy me... He shall give his life just to save mine.. Oh indeed, he shall be loyal to me" Wallenstein laughed while he slowly walked towards Anghel.

"No!" Anghel shouted while he looked up to his cursed friend.

"Cain, you must fight this!" Anghel shouted while he looked up to Cain's blank blue eyes.

"Oh what to do...What to do indeed" Wallenstein laughed while he went out of Anghel's sight.

"Hohoho, I know...Yes that be perfect! Let's...Let's dewing him" Wallenstein chuckled while his footsteps walked around Anghel.

"What? No!" Anghel screamed while he struggled beneath Cain's strong hold.

"No! No! Cain! Let go! Let go at once! Please!" Anghel shouted

"Oh don't you get it?! He only listens to me now!" Wallenstein laughed while Anghel struggled beneath Cain's strong hold...

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 13- The cutting

"Now keep him still! Let's teach this foolish child what happens when you dare challenge me!" Wallenstein shouted, his voice dark and loud. His footsteps then went closer to Anghel so he struggle beneath Cain's strong hold.

"Cain!" Anghel shouted while he looked over to Cain and his bright black lines on his skin. They were so bright but then Anghel noticed Cain's sad eyes...This...This was hurting him.

"Oh don't fight this Cain...It only hurt more, hohoho" Wallenstein laughed.

"Cain? No, this is not Cain...No this...This is Knightmare Fantail" thought Anghel however he felt a grab to his right wing. In response he opened his wings wide and flapped them. However no matter how he moved his wings or tried to push Knightmare Fantail off him. The sound of snipping scissors drilled into Anghel's head.

His breathing got faster while he felt his right wing being cut.

"No! No!" Anghel screamed while he pushed himself upwards by his hands but he was knocked back down by Knightmare Fantail's elbow hitting between his shoulder blades.

Anghel slammed back onto the floor while he felt a weight on top of him while he still felt his wing tear.

"Ahh!" he screamed while he felt the small knife like blazes on the scissors dig into his skin slicing his wing off his back very slowly.

"No! No! Not my wings!" Anghel shouted.

"Hohoho" Wallenstein laughed while he drug the scissors deeper in Anghel's skin.

"Ahh!" Anghel screamed but then on top his clothes he felt warm blood sliding onto his back. His eyes widened while he couldn't feel his right wind any more, however with a harsh pull Wallenstein tore his right wing off. With the force the wing tore at Anghel's skin ripping his skin open all the way down his back on the right side.

"Ahhh!" Anghel cried while tears came out of his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He couldn't keep it in anymore! He couldn't keep his painful screams inside of him! So he cried while Wallenstein began his work on his left wing.

Anghel closed his eyes while even more blood slid onto his back while he felt his left wing slowly ripping off his back and skin... He didn't have to wait long until that wing was also torn off his back.

Weak, wounded and wingless Anghel laid on the floor still as a rock. Knightmare Fantail's weight was removed while he heard footsteps go in front of him. However he then was pulled up to his knees and held roughly. Anghel rested his body onto the one behind him while he looked forward while tears ran down his cheeks.

Only then did his two wings slam right in front of him onto the floor. His eyes widened while he looked down to his own blood covered wings. He looked away from them, the sight was too painful to bare however his chin was held and his head was pulled forward.

Anghel then looked into the purple eyes of Wallenstein behind his red glasses.

"Let this be a lesson to you! Do not miss judge me ever again! I am more powerful than you will ever be!" Wallenstein smirked, his words were harsh they cut at Anghel's heart like the scissors did his wings.

"I look forward to the next time I see you Anghel... I do hope your more prepared and skilled. Also that you don't trust your so called friends so much...After all, they are all can betray you like it means nothing, just like this one...Oh how this is funny indeed...Anghel the wingless angle" Wallenstein laughed.

Anghel removed his chin from Wallenstein's hold while he looked away with closed eyes.

"Take him away!" Wallenstein snapped and with that Anghel was pulled to his weak legs.

"We have the others to deal with!" Wallenstein smirked.

"No! Do not hurt my friends!" "Friends?! Oh you are indeed stupid! No one is ever somebody else's friend! No, no they just betray you once they have gain your trust!" Wallenstein shouted.

Anghel wanted to shout back but his legs gave in and he fell but Knightmare Fantail pulled him upwards again.

"Now, get him out of here!" Wallenstein shouted.  
"Nnn...Yes master" said Knightmare Fantail in a sad voice and with that Anghel was pulled to a door of a cell. The door opened, he was thrown in, the door slammed shut and he was left laid on the ground. On his side Anghel wrapped his arms around himself while he cried.

His wings were gone, the only gift he was given by the gods were gone! They showed that he worked with them and that he wasn't just a normal person on a stupid journey.

"Wallenstein...I shall have my revenge! This will not go unnoticed!" Anghel thought while he held himself tighter while his tears grew heaver and his cries filled his empty cell...

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 14-Weak Anghel

Edelblau was walking between Seere and Rio walking down a bare blue tiled corridor. She didn't like this! Her hunter gather instincts were going crazy!

"Guys, I'm worried for Anghel" she said.

"Do not fear, he is with Cain...He may be an idiot but he is loyal" Seere said.

"I guess" Edelblau sighed.

"However I must say that I too don't like this matter...We're alone in a castle where a crazy Sorcerer is" Seere said.

"Oh, that helps!" Rio sighed.

"Hey, I am only saying!" Seere snarled however he looked forward to two wooden doors in front of him and the others. He sighed and lead the others into the room. The room was dark and only had a throne and a platform.

"Oh god!" Rio snapped while Seere looked over to him and he saw that Rio was stood in front of a fresh blood puddle.

"Oh no! What if its Anghel's! What if he and Cain are in trouble!" Edelblau snapped.

"Calm down! Do not start worrying! Keep a straight head!" Seere snapped

"Oh what good advice! Hohoho!" sounded a deep voice which made Seere, Edelblau and Rio stand close to each other.

"Show yourself! Do not hide in the shadows like a coward!" Seere snapped.

"Very well" laughed the same voice and with that a man walked out of the shadows and in front of Seere and the others. They all looked at him closely as they all noticed his purple eyes behind his red glasses, his long hair, and his royal purple clothes.

"Hohoho, where are my manners? I am the one you travelled for...I am Wallenstein" Wallenstein laughed.

"Huh, so your him" Seere snarled holding onto his staff tightly.

"Where is Anghel! What did you do to him!" Edelblau screamed.

"I did nothing" Wallenstein laughed.

"Answer her!" Rio shouted.

"Or else what? What are a couple of children going to do to make me answer, hmm?" Wallenstein chuckled.

Seere frowned and lifted his staff up and slammed the end of it onto the floor. With the hit ice ran to Wallenstein on the floor. Wallenstein back away from the ice with his right hand held out. The ice melted so Seere growled in anger.

"I summon the wind of ice!" Seere shouted and he slammed his staff down onto the floor and with that the ice on the floor flew upwards and towards Wallenstein. However a flash of gold blocked the ice and that caused a cloud of white to form.

"Damn it!" Seere snapped however his staff was grabbed and pulled forward. Seere's body followed and he went into the cloud.  
"Seere!" both Edelblau and Rio shouted at the top of their voices.

Meanwhile in the white cloud Seere held onto his staff tightly while the only thing he saw was something gold.

"Be gone!" Seere shouted and with that the cloud of snow was gone but Seere's, Rio's and Edelblau's eyes widened.

"Wh...What!" Seere shouted.

In front of him was Cain pulling an angry face at him while he held Seere's staff.

"What are you doing! You fool! Let go of my staff at once!" Seere shouted while he pulled at his staff, trying to get it from his brothers strong hold. However Cain just smirked and with a harsh push Seere went backwards onto the floor while Cain held his staff in his left hand.

"Cain what are you doing!" Edelblau shouted however Rio ran to Cain. He quickly swung his sword towards Cain however with one arm Cain swung his sword and blocked the hit.

He then swung towards Rio while throwing the staff to Wallenstein.

"Oh no!" Edelblau shouted and she ran to Wallenstein. She ran to Wallenstein while behind her Rio and Cain was fighting, she got her fists ready and swung them. However Wallenstein dodged her blow so fast! he then grabbed at her hair and she screamed.

"Edelblau!" Seere snapped getting off the floor and raising his left arm while ice shot out of it. However the ice hit a sort of force field which seemed to be around Edelblau and Wallenstein.

Seere growled in anger while he ran to Edelblau and Wallenstein.

"Cain!" Wallenstien shouted.

With that Cain sword his sword below Rio's knees to make Rio fall over. He then quickly slammed his sword into Rio's leg.

"Ahh!" Rio cried.

He then ran to toward Seere, he was quicker than Seere so he grabbed Seere's cloak at the bottom and quickly put it over Seere's head stopping their movements.

"Ahh! No, stop! Cain stop!" Seere ordered at the top of his voice while he struggled in his brothers hold. Wallenstein smirked while he dragged Edelblau forward with him by her hair.

"Let go, let go!" She screamed holding the hand on her hair.

"So you want to know where Anghel is, hmm?! Alright! I show you!" Wallenstein shouted.

Edelblau tried and tried to get out of the strong hold Wallenstein's grip was to strong.  
"Cain! Keep the others...Busy hohoho" laughed Wallenstein while he dragged Edelblau forward with him.

Once they were both gone Cain dragged Seere around and he threw him on to the floor next to Rio. Seere growled in anger while he removed his cloak from his head however he just stared at his brother.

It was only then that he realised the clear black lines on Cain's skin and his dark blue eyes. Seere was confused on how he didn't notice before but... But this was not his brother!

"He's under Wallenstein's spell" Seere said while he looked at the angry face of Cain...

Meanwhile...

"Ahh! Let go! Let go of me you bastard!" Edelblau screamed while she tried to removed Wallenstein hand from her hair. However as she was being dragged she notcied that Wallenstein still held Seere's staff in his right arm which meant he only held her by his left hand. However she was in front of a metal door which Wallenstein opened, he then threw her into the room.

Edelblau quickly stood up and ran to Wallenstein however he slammed the door on her face.

"Let me out!" Edelblau shouted.

"Oh but I thought you wanted to see Anghel!" Wallenstein laughed.

Edelblau eyes widened.

"Anghel?!" she thought, she then slowly turned around. However she covered her mouth and leaned on the closed and cold metal door. In front of her Anghel was laid still on his stomach however his...His back was covered in blood.

"Anghel!" Edelblau shouted while she quickly knelt beside him and looked at his bloody back. However something was missing...

"Oh god! Your wings!" Edelblau cried while small tears came out of her eyes while she looked to Anghel's closed eyes.

"No Anghel! Wake up! Anghel wake up!" Edelblau screamed while she shook Anghel's still body...

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 15-The deal

"Now...Where were we, hmm?" laughed Wallenstein

"Where did you take Edelblau!" Rio shouted in anger

"Oh her? She's with your friend" smirked Wallenstein.

"And where is he?!" Seere shouted.

"Now, now...One thing at a time now" Wallenstein laughed.

Seere and Rio were filled with anger but Rio couldn't move with his torn leg so it was up to Seere.

"Now Seere...What a wonderful thing you have here" Wallenstein smirked while he held up Seere's staff.

"It will not follow orders from anyone else but its master and it will not hurt its master either... Just like a little thing I have" Wallenstein laughed and he went next to Cain.

Cain looked at him while his lines shone brightly, he then stood in front of Wallenstein tall and strong.

"Isn't it wonderful how we have something in common huh" Wallenstein laughed while he held Cain's chin roughly.

"Do not handle my brother!" Seere snapped but that only lead Wallenstein to smirk more while he rubbed his thumb on Cain's bottom lip. Seere growled in anger while he stood up from the floor.

"Are you getting angry?" Wallenstein laughed while Seere anger grew.

"Seere no! Keep your head!" Rio snapped while Wallenstein let go off Cain and walked in front of him and held Seere's staff with both hands.

"Indeed, keep your head Seere!" Wallenstein laughed while Seere looked at him in anger.

"I make you a deal. If you let me snap your staff you and your friends shall be freed" Wallenstein smiled.

"Even my brother?!" Seere snapped.

"No...Not him" Wallenstein laughed

"Then I refuse!" Seere snapped "I want my brother too!" he continued.

"Oh but your brother is mine now" Wallenstein laughed "anyways do we have a deal?" Wallenstein said laughing again.

"Err"

"Seere wait! What will happen to you if you accept?!" Rio snapped.

"I must not think of myself for once...I accept...Snap my staff" Seere sighed  
"Seere no!" Rio snapped but Wallenstein quickly broke Seere's staff in to. Once it was snapped ice went onto the floor at the same time Seere slammed on to the floor on his hands and knees.

"Err!" He moaend

"Seere!" Rio cried while he slowly pulled himself towards Seere. Seere lowered his head breathless as from his hands ice formed on to the floor. The ice ran on the floor like if it was coming out of Seere's hands.

"Err" Seere moaned.

"Oh what loyaty. Giving up half of your powers for people you hardly know, hohoho" Wallenstein laughed while he watched the ice from Seere's hands turn into water.

"Err *pant* I am still *pant* as powerful as *pant* before!" Seere snapped breathless while Rio was now behind him.

"Now...*pant* that...errr, the deal" Seere moaned in pain.

"Ahh yes...Cain get these two out of here" Wallenstein ordered and with that Cain pulled Seere on to his feet.  
"Do not touch me!" Seere snapped while he pushed his cursed brother off him. Cain frowned at him while he walked to Rio.

"No!" Seere snapped grabbing Cain's arm.

"I will help him! You...You do not touch any of us!" Seere snarled while he walked to Rio and held out his hand.

"Come, we go and get Anghel and Edelblau" Seere said breathless, Rio held his hand and Seere help him up. Rio looked down to his bleeding leg.

"Lean on me, I'll help you walk" Seere said.

"But" "just do it!" Seere snapped and Rio leaned on him and wrapped his arms around Seere's.

"Oh and when you go to Anghel...Please tell him to come back here with more skills!" Wallenstein smirked.

"*tusk*" Seere sounded

"Follow me" Cain said in a low voice while he walked forward and Seere and Rio followed him.

Meanwhile...

Edelblau heart beat was going so fast, she's been pushing Anghel's still body for almost a minute.

"Right! You give me no choice!" Edelblau snapped while she put both hands on Anghel's shoulders, pulled him up and shook him as if he was a doll.

"Anghel! Wake up! Wake up right now!" Edelblau shouted at the top of her voice.

In response Anghel's eyes opened to Edelblau's loud shouts.

"Anghel!" Edelblau shouted in happiness.

"Edelblau? What...What are you doing here?" Anghel said in a low and weak voice however Edelblau felt blood slid on her hands.

"Oh god! Your wounds!" Edelblau cried while she turned Anghel back on her and she looked at the two huge open wounds on Anghel's back.

"Did...Did Wallenstein do this? With...With Cain's help?" Edelblau cried.

"No, not with Cain...With Knightmare Fantail" Anghel said still breathless.

"Wh...What?" Edelblau asked in confusion

"He's...He's cursed...I could see his pain, he...he didn't have a choice, Wallenstein's power is great over him" Anghel explained still talking in a low tone and a slow manner.

"Oh god" Edelblau said in a sad voice.

However the door to their cell door slammed open, Edelblau looked over to it and saw Cain frowning at her and Anghel. However to her Shock she also saw Seere and Rio.

"Oh no! Not you two as well!" Edelblau cried looking at the weak Seere and the bleeding Rio.

"Come, Wallenstein has granted you freedom" Cain said harshly and with that he dragged Anghel on to his feet and walked out of the cell while he dragged Anghel with him. Edelblau followed Cain with Rio and Seere behind her as they all followed Cain.

Cain lead them out of the castle but one out he threw Anghel on to the floor.

"Ahh!" Anghel cried while blood on his back spilt onto the floor.

"Why you!" Edelblau shouted while she launched herself at Cain but he simply moved out of her way and closed the castle doors in her face.

"Err!" Edelblau growled in anger but then she ran to Anghel and went on her knees.

"We must get him some aid!" Edelblau cried.

"He has a health potion in his bag" Rio said.

"No, I mean he needs stiches! His open wounds need to be closed!" Edelblau explain.

"But we don't have any bandages or anything for that kind of thing!" Rio snapped.

"Perhaps I can help you!" sounded a cheer and happy voice while they all looked around to a man who was wearing a long red coat and a wizard hat…..

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 16-Lute and hints?

"And who are you!" Seere snarled.

"My name is Lute! Me and the fellow there have met before…Now please, allow me to help him!" Lute smiled while he walked to Anghel and looked at his back.

"Hmm, a clean and clear cut…. Please come quickly please!" Lute said while he pulled Anghel over his shoulder, turn around and walked forward. Edelblau put Rio's right arm around her shoulder while he rested himself on her.

"Here, I let you walk. Seere, can you manage on your own?" she asked.

"Err, of course!" Seere snapped while he slowly walked forward while Edelblau and Rio followed. They all looked at Anghel knocked out over Lute's shoulder.

"Gosh I hope he's ok" Edelblau sighed.

"Don't worry, the place where I made camp is safe for all of you to rest...After all that is where I keep safe and I don't know any place safer" Lute smiled.

"Oh if you say so" Edelblau mumbled.

"I do!" Lute smiled.

A couple of minutes later they all walked up steep hill up to a small woodland which had plates of pudding on them. Some puddings were destroyed.

"Great Pigeon!" Lute shouted but he didn't get answer.

He sighed and walked into a tent, placed Anghel on his stomach on a soft bed. He then looked at the two large wounds on his back.

"Hmm, I am not a doctor" Lute sighed.

"Just give me the tools and I shall stitch them together!" Edelblau smiled.

"Oh! Perfect!" Lute smiled while he gave Edelblau a small green bag.

"Here you go!" Lute smiled and Edelblau got the bag off him, pulled Anghel's shirt up his back so she could clearly see the open cutes and started to clean the wounds.

"Now" Lute said while he turned to Seere and Rio who was sat behind him.

"Your leg" Lute smiled while he got a bandage from the side.

"What is a Alchemist doing with all of these medical supplies?" Seere asked.

"Well you never know when you need them" Lute smile while he slowly wrapped a bandage around Rio's leg. He then looked into Rio's red eyes.

"Hmm, have we met before young lad? I feel like I should know you" Lute smiled.

"Huh me? No, we've never meant before" Rio answered.

"Shouldn't you know that?" Seere asked.

"Ahh, I lost my memory a long time ago" Lute sighed.

"Coo! Coo! (Indeed!)" shouted a voice and with it a white pigeon flew into the tent and landed on Lutes shoulder.

"Coo! Coo! (We have guests...Rather hurt guests at that!) Coo!" shouted the bird.

"Huh, who are you?" Rio asked.

"Coo, (I am The Great Pigeon!)" answered The Great Pigeon.

"The Great Pigeon?" "what kind of name is that for a mongrel like you?!" Seere snapped butting into Rio's sentence.

"Seere!" Edelblau sighed while she was stitching Anghel's wounds.

"Err" Seere growled while he went into Rio's bag and got a jar of potion out. He then opened it and drank it.

"*Cough!* Err" Seere coughed.

"Oh no! That is way you're so weak! Half of your powers are gone. Gosh you got to be warm huh, and a ice sorcerer can't be too warm." Lute said while he pulled down Seere's hood.

"Here!" Lute laughed while he threw water over Seere.

"Ahh!" Seere gasped while the water slid down him.

"There you should be nice and cold now" Lute smiled.

"Err, indeed" Seere snarled while he heard quiet laughing from Edelblau and Rio.

"Anyways when will Anghel wake back up?" Rio asked.

"Oh not for a while but like I said, this is a safe place" Lute smiled.

"I thought you said you have no memories" Rio said in confusion.

"Yes, but this is where I woke up at...I stayed here before I started my journey as a Alchemist" Lute smiled.

"Coo! Coo! (Indeed! Lute picked up a Forget me Flower!)" The Great Pigeon

"A forget me flower?!" Rio and Seere asked at the same time in confusion.

"Oh...They are flowers that have the magic to make a bird forget. Once a bird picks the flower off the ground, it realses a chemical into their noses and the chemical goes to the brain. Which makes the bird black out, their alive but to others they apper dead. They stay like this for a week then wake up. However when they wake up all of their memories are deleted and they can't rememeber anything apart from their names... That is what happened to me, I picked up a Forget me flower, passed out and forgot everything." Lute explained. (- remember this)

"Coo! Coo! (Indeed! He picked one up fell, woke up and he couldn't remember anything! The Great Pigeon had to look after him for a whole month but then Lute began a Alchemist" The Great Pigeon explained.

"I see" Seere sighed.

"So you don't remember anything?" Rio asked.

"Nothing at all!" Lute smiled.

"Huh, let's just hope you don't have any family worrying about you then" Seere sighed.

"I hope so too" Lute smiled.

"Yeah...I know what it feels like to not have a father around" Rio sighed.

"Ahh! I don't think I had family. The only thing I had was this small bag with all my things in it that I have now" Lute explained.

"There" Edelblau smiled while Lute, Seere and Rio looked at her perfect stitches that closed Anghel's wounds on his back.

"Please make yourseves at home" Lute smiled.

However his eyes widened while he walked to Anghel and looked down at him.

"What's wrong?!" Edelblau asked in panic.

"He's...I can't believe it!" Lute said in shock.

"Can't believe what?! What is happening old man!" Seere snapped.

"Your friend here, he...He has gone into a sight of mind that only the...Wait, he had wings. He served the gods, they have granted him a vision" Lute said.

"What?" Edelblau asked "how can you tell?" she continued.

"His eyes their twitching! Please move away, let him go through it if the gods wish it" Lute said and with that Edelblau moved away from Anghel...

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 17-The Sage of Nightmares!

***********In Anghel's vision**************

Anghel walked forward on the harsh ground stepping over a red liquid what was in the gaps of the floor. He didn't know what it was but something inside of him stood not to touch it.

"A dark spirit awaits here" Anghel said talking to himself however his movements stopped and he looked forward. As he did he saw Haltfate knelt next to the red stuff in the gaps in the floor with Neg behind him.

"Whatever you do, don't step in this red stuff" Haltfate ordered.

"Ok" Neg said in a low and sad voice.

"Follow my movements and be cafeful! This stuff is dangerous!" Haltfate snapped.

"I understand" Neg said.

Anghel stood in confusion,

"What is this red stuff?" He thought while he looked down to it. However he felt dizzy so he held his head but he saw Haltfate and Neg bodies jump to another part of the ground however Neg was in the red glue liquid.

"Neg!" Haltfate screamed while he was going to walk to Neg but:

"No! No! Keep away from me!" Neg voice shouted.

"I must help you!" Haltfate shouted.

"No, if you try and help me you will be swallowed by this stuff too!" Neg shouted.

"I shall not let you die!" "I want to die!" "But we always said that we would die together!" Haltfate shouted while he and Neg fort.

"It's too late" Neg cried while the red sticky liquid ran up his legs. Anghel's eyes widened while Haltfate cried.

"No! No it's never too late!" Haltfate cried and with that he ran to Neg and grabbed his arms.

"No! Let go! Let go! You will be consumed to!" Neg shouted while he cried.

"I do not care! I wish to stay with you! You're the only thing I have left! I will not let you go, no! I made that mistake before and I shall not make it again!" Haltfate shouted.

Anghel watched, he couldn't help his friends. He tried but his feet were glued to the ground.

"This is a vision…. The gods granted this!" Anghel thought.

Not allow to help Anghel watched while the red liquid went around Haltfate's and Neg's bodies and covered them in it. Anghel stood frozen but then he looked down to where the red liquid was but it was nothing but an empty gap.

"What is this stuff?!" Anghel thought while he looked forward, where Neg and Haltfate was once stood there is only one man there now. He was wearing a yellow tunic, a yellow wizard hat however he had brown straps around his body. One was on his neck and another on his chest. However he walked around while Anghel looked to his blonde hair and yellow eyes but it was also then Anghel notice his straps over his hands holding the two hands in place. However the red liquid from before went on his legs and turned into mist. His legs were covered in this mist.

"The...The" Anghel stuttered in fear while he watched a human body fall from the strapped man's body. This body was also of a blond man dressed in Negs clothes.

"Haltfate" Anghel mumbled while he watched the man walk away. He then walked to the still body cover in the red liquid as it slowly melted on the body. However unlike Anghel thought this body was of Neg's.

"The red stuff...It...It has consumed both of Haltfate's and Neg's souls...However it...It has took the body of the strongest but changed the form to the weakest? Why? Why take Haltfate's body but keep Neg's appearance? So...So they're both trapped within the red mist, they have turned into...Into the Sage of Nightmares! A powerful being indeed, the red mist must have waited for this" Anghel thought while he knelt down to the still body.

He looked down to it.

"This... This is just a empty body as it didn't need to...Neg, Neg is still alive with in the red mist. He has turned into a shadow, a shadow for the Sage's power..." Anghel thought while he stood up.

"The shadow of quilt, that is his power! To bring sadness, pain to others threw memories, that is what the red shadow is for. He...He shall be useful to defeat Wallenstein! However he could affect us to! Is that a risk we must take? I must speak to the others about this!" Anghel smiled however he heard Edelblau voice.

"Anghel!" she shouted loudly while Anghel turned to where her voice was coming from.

"Anghel!" she shouted yet again.

"Edelblau!" Anghel shouted and he ran forward…

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 18-The after affect

Edelblau was sat next to the wounded and passed out Anghel while Rio and Seere sat behind her closely together

"I do hope that Wallenstein isn't hurting Cain" Edelblau said

"Why do you care?!" Seere snarled.

"Anghel said that Cain is under Wallenstein's spell and that he wasn't himself anymore…. I think…I think Anghel called Cain "Knightmare Fantail" Edelblau said.

"Seere, we to saw those black lines on his skin" Rio said while Edelblau looked to Anghel but then Lute walked in and went in Anghel's back and got his healing potion out.

"He is ready for this now" Lute smiled while he walked in front of Anghel's bed and opened his mouth and tipped the potion into Anghel's mouth. He then closed Anghel's mouth and stroked his throat which made Anghel sallow the potion. Once swallowed Anghel's eyes opened.

"Anghel!" Edelblau smiled...

Meanwhile...

Wallenstein was stood in front of his thrown with another crystal ball while he looked at the sage of Nightmares.

"Huh, so there's another dark soul...How interesting...Interesting indeed, he may be useful. His powers what are they? Does he eat the pain of others by showing them their painful memories? Hmm...This is interesting" Wallenstein said.

He sat on his thrown but then he threw his crystal ball onto the floor at the feet of Cain.

"And what are you doing here? There is no point of you being here" Wallenstein harshly.  
"That man...He is powerful indeed...I feel that he may be useful to defeat the others...However" Cain said but he paused.

"However?" Wallenstein said in confusion while he looked at Cain's grey lines. He knew he wasn't forcing him to say this. Cain then knelt in front of him and held his right hand.

"You have your own weaknesses correct? I can tell, what if That Sage fires back to you?" Cain said.

"Huh...You have a point if I had a weakness. I do not have any regrets or painful memoires...No that would be pity full!" Wallenstein snapped while he looked down to Cain.

"However...You do, don't you" Wallenstein smirked while Cain sighed and looked away from him.

"Hohoho...Of course the Sage will be useful if you snap out of this curse...Ah, you are useful after all! After all like I said, without a skilled knight as yourself Anghel is weak...Either way they are doomed" Wallenstein laughed.

"Indeed" Cain said while he shook his head while Wallenstein looked at him with a smirk. The grey lines turned bright black while Cain moaned in pain.  
"N-ah!" He gasped while he lowered his head to Wallenstein's hand and gently kissed it while his lines shone brightly.

"Oh Cain. You much learn not to fight those lines...They will only hurt more and cut your skin more...And we don't want to destroy that pretty face of yours...Hohoho" Wallenstein laughed.

"Of course...I'm sorry master" Cain stuttered while he stood up and let go of Wallenstein's hand.

"I shall improve myself sir as well as my skills...Please you do not have to worry" Cain said while Wallenstein smirked.

"Go then, I don't need you anymore" Wallenstein smirked and with that Cain walked away from him.

"Hmm, The Sage of Nightmares...I must remember that name" Wallenstein said talking to himself...

Back to Anghel and the others.

Anghel looked to Edelblau then at Seere and his light blue lines on his skin.

"Seere?" Anghel said breathless.

"Ahh please do not talk...Rest" Lute smiled.

"Cain...Cain is under Wallenstein's spell" Anghel gasped even more breathless than before.

"Yes Edelblau told us so...She said you calling him... Knightmare Fantail?" Seere said.

"Indeed" Anghel said before he fell fast asleep. Seere huffed while he leaned his back against the wall behind him.

"We must come up with a new plan" Seere said while he looked at his blue lines on hi sskin which looked like water.

"Once my strength is back tomorrow I shall train...I...I think I still be able to use some powerful ice magic even without my staff" Seere said.

"Alright just don't push yourself to hard, ok" Edelblau smiled.

"I won't" Seere sighed while he too closed his eyes and fell asleep. Edelblau then looked at Rio who seemed to be already asleep as his eyes were closed and his head was resting on Seere's shoulder. Edelblau smiled but then she sighed while she pulled herself more next to Anghel's bed and closed her eyes...

The next day...

Edelblau opened her eyes to see an empty space in front of her however she looked around to Anghel's bed and she saw him asleep on it. She was glad he never moved, he needed his rest.

"Oh Anghel" She sighed however:

SMASH!

Edelblau looked towards the door of the tent, the smash sounded like glass or ice smashing on the hard floor.

SMASH!

This time Edelblau made up her mind to get up and go outside the tent to see what on earth was happening. When she out of the tent she saw Seere aiming his right hand at The Great Pigeon.

However a block of ice shoot out of Seere's hand and towards The Great Pigeon. However like a great and powerful wind The Great Pigeon dodged Seere's block of ice.

"Coo! Coo! (The Great Pigeon is quick is he not!)" The Great Pigeon said his voice filled with happiness.

"Ahh!" Seere snarled in anger while he kept shooting ice blocks at The Great Pigeon while Rio and Edelblau laughed at him...

Meanwhile in the tent Anghel opened his eyes and he slowly sat up on the bed. He looked down to his open top and a bandage around his chest. He sighed and climbed out of the bed carefully. He stood on his own feet while he felt so light there was no weight pulling him down to the floor. Looking forward to a mirror Anghel looked at himself.

He looked at what he saw as nothing but a normal young male bird boy. His wings were no more in his human form...All of the pain, sadness and fear hit Anghel as he remembered what happed to him.

He held his head while he held his chest.

"Ahh! Silence Crimson breast! This is no time for you!" Anghel snapped.

"Anghel?" Edelblau voice sounded before her image did.

"Edelblau!" Anghel said while he walked to her but feeling so light he fell over his own feet. Edelblau quickly court him in her arms.

"Careful!" She cried.

"Where are the others?" Anghel asked he wanted to see them...But hang on! There was...There was something he needed to tell them..Oh what was it?!

With this feeling of telling the others something he didn't even know he followed Edelblau

outside of the tent. Not too far from the tent he saw Seere standing breathless while The Great Pigeon flew over his head. For one reason Rio was laughing at them both however there was something different about Seere and Rio...

"Seere! Your staff!" Anghel snapped while Seere looked over to him.

"Ahh, yes... Wallenstein snapped it, we made a deal...My staff for our freedom" Seere said while he looked at his skin free of lines now.

"Half of my magic has been removed" Seere said however he smirked.

"However that as not weakened me" Seere smirked while Anghel looked at Rio now.

"Your leg" Anghel said.

"Knightmare Fantail did this" Rio said.

"I see" Anghel said but then he smelt burning so he looked to his right to see Lute with a Alchemy set. However a familiar red liquid was in a test tube on one of Lute's ranks.

"That's it!" Anghel snapped remembering what he needed to tell the others!

"Lute!" Anghel smiled while he tumbled his way to the desk Lute was working at.

"Wow careful Anghel...The red stuff in front of you is dangerous" Lute said.

"This!" Anghel snapped pointing at the red liquid he saw in his vision.

"What is this!" Anghel asked while Edelblau stood next to him and held him up right.

"This is Red mist of Shadows or that's what I call it...I don't know what it does but" "Seere, Rio come over here!" Anghel shouted.

So Seere and Rio walked to him, stood in front of him and looked at the red liquid as well.

"This, this has the power of changing weak souls into powerful ones!" Anghel explained while everyone looked at him with blank faces.

"Huh? What?" Seere asked

"My vision! I saw this change Neg and Haltfate into The Sage of Nightmares!" Anghel explained but the confused faces got wrose.

"Hang on...Are you saying this is some sort of Dark magic?" Lute asked.

"Yes! Lute how do we destory it!" Anghel asked.

"Wait what? We got another thing to destory! Anghel we've got problems already!" Seere snapped.

"I agree, lets free Cain from his spell first then destroy Wallenstein then the Sage of" "No!" Anghel snapped stopping Rio from talking further.

"We must know how to destroy this evil! Wallenstein may use the sage against us!" Anghel said.

"Alright...I see what I can do...But I'm not promising anything" Lute stuttered while he went straight to work.

"So...Your two friends have been cursed by this Red stuff?" Seere asked.

"Indeed" Anghel answered watching Lute work but then he stopped while he looked at Anghel.

"That is not good. With two souls made into one this will have more power...It will already took a form...The body of the strongest but the image of the weakest...You must destory the Red Mist Shadow and not your friends. If the Red Mist has turned into a form which will be a bird or a human depending on which forms the souls pick...You must detach the head" Lute said while he placed the tube with the Red mist in, back into its rank.

"A head is always the death of a living being no matter how powerful or dark" Lute said with a small smile.

"Will that save my two friends?" Anghel asked.

"Might do...The weakest might not make it...But it will kill The Red mist" Lute said.

"I see" Anghel sighed.

"A sacrifice must be paid" Seere mumbled.

"Indeed" Anghel sighed again.

"Two more days of rest...And we shall go back to Wallenstein" Anghel said while he turned to the others.

"And what will the plan be this time?" Seere asked.

"Oh...You may not like it" Anghel mumbled looking away from Seere.

"Why not?" Seere snarled in anger while Rio and Edelblau

looked at Anghel in confusion...

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 19-The plan and new member!

"Why won't I like your plan, Anghel?" Seere snarled with even more anger in his voice .

"You said a sacrifice must be made" "so?" "So you must sacrifice yourself to wake Cain up!" Anghel said.

"What!" Seere shouted "What do I need to wake that mongrel up?! Do not tell me that I have to do something so low like tell him I respect him! I will not do that if it is so!" Seere shouted.

"No, by blood or pain" Anghel said.

"Huh?! WHAT!" Seere shouted at the top of his voice.

"Blood will do more than words...Cain loves you and he do anything for you. So hurting you will be against his nature...So if he hurts you he should snap out of his spell" Anghel explained.

"Should! Your going with should!" Seere shouted.

"Yes" Anghel sighed while he felt Seere's icy glare cut into him like burns from a fire.

"Ahhh! That mongrel! Fine! I shall do it! I shall let that idiot hurt me! I shall lower myself that much!" Seere snarled.

"Thank you!" Anghel smiled.

"Don't sound to happy" Seere mumbled under his breath but clearly loud enough for Anghel and the others to hear.

"Rio, Edelblau and The Great Pigeon!" Anghel snapped while The Great Pigeon's head lifted up while he was perched on Rio's shoulder all alone.

"Coo? (You want me to join?)" The Great Pigeon asked in confusion.

"My Crimson breast tells me that you hold great wind power. Is this not true?" Anghel asked.

"Coo! (It is!)" The Great Pigeon all high and mighty.

"Well! I ask you if you wish to join us! And to help to free our friend! We cannot do this without the help of the wind!" Anghel smiled.

"Coo! Coo! (The Great Pigeon will help! Yes he shall!) Coo!" The Great Pigeon said while he flapped his wings.

"Great!" Anghel smiled while he stood closer to everyone.

"So here is the plan!" Anghel smiled...

******Skipping the plan as it is going to play out soon (We will see what it is)******

"Perfect!" Edelblau smiled.

"I must agree" Seere mumbled

"It is a plan!" Anghel smiled however he held his side while he looked over his shoulder. He sighed.

"I...I shall still fight Wallenstein" Anghel huffed.

"There...There is clearly no goodness within his soul so he must destroyed" Anghel sighed

"Now, now!" Lute voice sounded but then he was next to Anghel so everyone looked at him.

"You do not know that, use the Sage's power to know it...I am sure even Wallenstein has a weakness that the Sage can find. If he does Wallenstein will show his true colours" Lute smiled.

"I...*Sigh* I'm afraid your correct" Anghel sighed.

"Err, great...So we're still going with the whole he is still good idea are we? Great" Seere mumbled while he walked away.

"Rio, Edelblau please train for these two days!" Anghel smiled.

"Of course!" Edelblau smiled.

"I will to since Cain is a skilled knight and all" Rio sighed...

Two days later...

Anghel smiled to himself while he was packing his things away in his brown bag while Lute was behind him.

"I shall wait here until you come back...You may need my medical care again" Lute smiled.

"We are all thankful" Anghel smiled while he walked out of the tent to see Seere, Rio, The Great Pigeon and Edelblau waiting for him.

"Ready?" Anghel asked.

"Ready!" Edelblau smiled while she stuck her thumbs up.

"Coo! Coo! (The Great Pigeon is also ready!)" The Great Pigeon said well more like shouting.

"Let's just get this over and done with" Seere mumbled while he walked forward.

"Yes" Anghel said while he and the others followed Seere back into Wallenstein's castle and back into the black tiled room. It seemed empty but not for long as footsteps sounded in front of them as well as a flash of gold.

It was only then that Knightmare Faintail stood in front of Anghel and the others with Wallenstein behind him.

"Oh, back so soon are you Anghel?" Wallenstein laughed while Anghel frowned at his words...

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 20-Cain!

"Tell me, how does it feel to be wingless hmm? Hohoho" Wallenstein laughed.

"I don't know...How does it feel Wallenstein?" Anghel snapped while Wallenstein just looked at him with a blank face.

"Please, do not act like you know anything about me" Wallenstein said.

"Oh, I won't" Anghel smirked while Wallenstein looked at him in confusion however The Great Pigeon launched at him. With his feet and claws he grabbed Wallenstein's long hair and pulled him away from Knightmare Fantail.

"Ahh!" Wallenstein screamed while he tried to grab at The Great Pigeon. Anghel smiled while he watch Knightmare Fantail get his sword out of its hold. He swung around towards the struggling Wallenstein. However even before he could move Rio swung his sword at him and they started to fight each other.

"Perfect!" Anghel smiled while he looked to Seere next to him. Seere nodded while The Great Pigeon let go of Wallenstein's hair and flew away. Seere then quickly swung his left hand upwards, with that action ice formed onto Wallenstein's legs sticking him onto the ground.

"Ahh!" Wallenstein snapped while he looked towards Anghel with dagger eyes that were clearly filled with Anghel.

"Wallenstein! I shall defect you!" Anghel snapped while he ran towards Wallenstein his sword at the ready. Anghel ran at top speed but a hard voice knocked him off his feet.

Anghel slammed onto the hard floor and looked forward however Knightmare Fantail was not to be seen!  
"Hohoho, did you really think that I, Wallenstein couldn't protect himself? How foolish" Wallenstein laughed.

Anghel growled in anger while Wallenstein just smirked at him while he kicked off Seere's ice of his legs without any effort.

"Foolish indeed" Wallenstein laughed however a fist hit his face while Anghel smiled.

"Hahaha!" Anghel laughed while he stood up and looked at Edelblau holding her hand.

"Ow!" She cried.  
"You forgot your surroundings Wallenstein!" Anghel laughed while Wallenstein held his nose.

"Err" he moaned however like a flash of thunder a gold light swung in front of Anghel and Edelblau. They both jumped backwards in fear and shock while Knightmare Fantail to in front of them with angry eyes.

"You low life! Swinging your weapon at a lady!" Seere snapped while a ice block hit Knightmare Fantail on the head.

"I am here to protect my master and that I shall do!" Knightmare Fantail shouted while he lifted his sword above his head. Anghel quickly pushed Edelblau to one side however someone pushed him to one side too.

Anghel quickly looked around to only watch Knightmare Fantail's sword cut Seere's left arm.

"Ahh!" Sere Screamed while blood splat out of his wound on his arm.

"You...You bastard!" Edelblau shouted while Rio pushed Knightmare Fantail away from Seere.

"Anghel!" Seere shouted while he held his bleeding arm. Anghel shook his head while he held his sword tightly while he looked at Knightmare Fantail who was still loyal as ever.

Anghel sighed but then he sword his sword towards Knightmare Fantail but like a skilled knight he was he dodged the blow. He then hit Anghel with his elbow and knocked him onto the floor.

"Idiot! Get rid of them all at once!" Wallenstein screamed while he held Knightmare Fantail's sword.

"I grant you the power of thunder, let it burn the heros!" Wallenstein smiled.

"No!" Anghel screamde while he launched himself towards Wallenstein.

As in luck Anghel's hands went around Wallenstein's neck and he slammed him onto the floor but Knightmare Fantail lifted his sword above his head again. Rio ran and held his arms to stop any movements as The Great Pigeon grabbed Knightmare Fantail's cape and pulled it over his head.

However yet again because of his skills this didn't do anything! Nothing at all! He easily pushed Rio off him and slammed his sword tip onto the floor. With the loud bang of metal on the tiled floor golden lights flashed on the floor.

It was indeed like thunder as it ran towards everyone and shocked them all. Anghel watched as it seemed he was alright and safe ontop of Wallenstein. However Seere...Seere was not...

Seere ran from the lines but they caught him up and the thunder lines flashed onto his body. His body stopped in its tracks and he flinched.  
"Seere!" Anghel screamed while he watched Seere being electrocuted by the thunder lines. Seere's body twitched and flinched while his eyes widened. But that wasn't the worst of it. Water...Water was falling from his body like if more of his powers were being taken from him.

However the lines went and Seere's body slammed onto the floor while steam went off his burnt body. Anghel was still in shock but a punch to the face sent him off Wallenstein.

"Seere!" Edelblau cried while Anghel looked up to watch her kneel down in front of him not daring to touch his burnt body. Meanwhile Rio was looking at Knightmare Fantail as he watched him drop his sword. The clang of metal made Wallenstein and Anghel look at him too while he looked over to them.

His lines on his skin were not as black anymore, no they were...They were light grey while he looked over to Seere.

"S...Seere" he mumbled.

"Cain!" Anghel shouted while Cain looked over to him but then straight at Wallenstein.

"You...You bastard!" Cain shouted while he literally ran like the wind to Wallenstein. He grabbed Wallenstein's shirt and pulled him to him. A harsh and powerful hit to the face made Wallenstein's nose splat blood.

However he didn't stop there. Cain kicked Wallenstein in the stomach and threw him onto the floor.

"No one hurts my brother! I will kill you for this!" Cain shouted.

"Oh...But it was not me...Just like it wasn't me who helped with Anghel's wing cutting" Wallenstein laughed.

"Wh...What?!" Cain shouted while he looked to Anghel who was looking straight at him with wide eyes. Cain then noticed that Anghel was indeed wingless in his human form, his wings were gone.

"I...I helped?" Cain stuttered while his lines on his skin darkened.

"No!" Anghel shouted while Cain looked at him in shock. Anghel looked to The Great Pigeon as he were knocked out because of the Thunder magic just like Seere. Rio was with Edelblau looking next to Seere waiting for their next move.

"Not you! Not you, my friend! Knightmare Fantail was the one who helped! The, the cursed you. You were controlled by Wallenstein." Anghel explained.

"I...I cannot remember any of this" Cain stuttered while he held his head.

"Cain! Please, you must help me to destory Wallenstein!" Anghel smiled.

"Why of course!" Cain smirked while he ran to this sword while Anghel looked at the now fearful Wallenstein.

"Your doomed" Anghel laughed.

"Oh...Am I now?" Wallenstein laughed while he backed away while Cain walked to him.

"I don't think I am" Wallenstein smirked while he walked quicker while Cain did the same.

"Face your judgement!" Cain shouted while he ran to Wallenstein, Wallenstein backed away while he frowned but then he shouted:

"I Wallenstein! Summon The Sage Of nightmares! I wish for his power to show to the weak and show their nightmares! Come, come Sage!" Wallenstein shouted. Anghel eyes widened but then a dark shadow filled the room.

Wallenstein kept backing away from the angry Cain who was had his sword perfectly aimed at Wallenstein. He lifted his sword but his movements stopped like if he froze in place.

"Cain?!" Anghel shouted while Wallenstein quickly ran away from Cain. Anghel looked at Cain's legs to see The Red Shadow liquid run up his legs and body.

Anghel looked to Cain's face as the red liquid was in his wide and tearful eyes. he then looked leftward to see him...He saw The Sage of Nightmares with wide eyes and a huge smirk on his face while he floated in mid air while red liquid dripped off his hidden legs and ran to Cain.

"Oh, what a horrid thing this one has done...What a horrid thing indeed" The Sage of Nightmares smirked while Anghel looked to Cain.

Cain eyes stared at the empty space in front of him while he never even moved. Well to Anghel the space in front of Cain was empty but to Cain...For him he saw the red liquid form into the figure of a young boy.

"Why? Why Cain? Why didn't you love me like him?" Sounded a young's boy voice in Cain's mind which made him drop his sword onto the floor...

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 21--Nightmares and Memories

"Why?!" cried the red figure in front of Cain which stopped his movements.

"Cain! Whatever your seeing it is not the truth!" Anghel's voice shouted but Cain didn't even bother to look to him. His eyes were glued to this young boy, he knelt in front of him with sad eyes.

"Oh, but I do love you. You miss understand" Cain sighed.

"If you love me...Then...Then why did you kill me! Why did you smash me?!" cried the young boy.

"Please, understand...I have hated myself for years for this...I haven't forgotten or forgave myself for my selfish act...None of my actions back then was your fault" Cain smiled.

"Was I not good enough? Was...Was that why you smashed me?" cried the young boy.

"No...You...You were to perfect...But, but I had to do something to protect him!" Cain smiled.

"But...But why him over me! Why is he so special!" the young boy shouted.

"Because...Because he is Seere and my heart and love for him is more powerful than anything. I had to protect him...You...You were just the chance for me to allow Seere to have a good and prefect life...Please...None of this is your fault!" Cain cried while he paused. While he was crying Anghel stood in confusion.

For him it seemed Cain was talking to a empty space and nothing more.  
"So...So it is his power to form nightmares or painful memories?" Anghel mumbled while he looked the wide smile of The Sage of Nightmares who was using his power to overtake Cain. Anghel then looked at Wallenstein.

"Bingo!" Anghel thought while he came up with an idea! (- Going to find out what soon) However in front of him Cain wrapped tears away from his painful eyes.

"I am so sorry little brother...You...You didn't deserve to die and I know that. I shall carry this guilt and burden as long as I shall live. It will always be eating at me very, very slowly... I shall not forget what I have done, as I...I killed at child even before it was able to live and for that I am so sorry!" Cain cried.

Seeing Cain cry like this was enough for Anghel! So he turned to the Sage of Nightmares and opened his mouth.

"Sage of nightmares! Do not focus on one person!" Anghel shouted while Wallenstein looked over to him with angry eyes while he turned towards Anghel.

"There is another person who as their own nightmares!" Anghel shouted but after he did, Wallenstein's hands went around his neck

"Silence!" Wallenstein shouted.

"Oh, indeed there is" The Sage of Nightmares smiled while the red liquid ran off his tunic and slid its way towards both Anghel and Wallenstein.

"It will make him weaker than this soul...He indeed has a lot of nightmares this one" The Sage of Nightmares smirked as the red liquid ran up Wallenstein's legs.

"What?! No! I was the one who summoned you! You can't!" Wallenstein shouted.

"Oh, scared of your own nightmares are you?" The Sage of Nightmares laughed while Wallenstein let go off Anghel's neck and held his head. The red liquid ran up his body and went into his eyes.

"N-ah!" Wallenstein screamed slamming on his knees, at that moment the black lines on Cain lightened.

Wallenstein looked leftwards towards The Sage of Nightmares while his breathing got heavier.

"Oh how interesting" smirked The Sage of Nightmares

Anghel watched on while Wallenstein's eyes widened and the power of The Sage of Nightmares over powered him. It was only then the black lines went from Cain's skin and that Wallenstein 's eyes formed tears.

This was because he just like Cain saw watched something formed in front of him, but for him it was a mirror. He looked at it with wide eyes as his reflection was not of him, well it was but not this verison. He looked on at a short brown haired man with little horns on his head on either side. He wore a purple jacket with light cream pants. However this version had wings and a tile which was wrapped around him.

Wallenstein stared at him younger self but then an other person was behind him. A taller man with red eyes, this man wore a wizard hat and and poitons were strapped around his waste and he wore a long coat.

"Oh not again! Wallenstein what are you doing?" smiled the man while both of the Wallenstein's eyes widened.

" I do not see the point of being here...No one likes me, I want to leave" the younger Wallenstein said while holding onto his tail.

"Now, now. What did I tell you, hmm? Didn't I tell you that you have to stay here for a little while?" the man smiled.

"But why? Why can't I come with you like I usally do?" The young Wallenstein said in a sad voice.

"Oh, why because the jounrey is far to dangous for a young fella like you! I do not want you to get hurt...Now please stop shulking and try and get along with these people" the man said.

"And how about if I don't want to!" snapped the young Wallenstein.

"Ahh! Don't start snapping! These are nice people, I stayed here a thousand times"

"But your not me! I'm a devil!" the young Wallenstein cried.

"No, no! Wallenstein, like I said before! You only become I devil if you allow yourself to be" smiled the man.

While Wallenstein watched on, Anghel looked over to his friends, Cain and Seere were still laid on the ground with Edelblau sat beside them both. He then looked at Rio who was with The Great Pigeon who was waking up next to her. He then looked back at Wallenstein. However his eyes widened as he saw black lines on Wallenstein's skin, he then looked at The Sage of Nightmares while he was smirking.

He had let his power go off Cain and he was now just focusing on Wallenstein with all of his powers. Anghel looked back at Wallenstein. His eyes were widened while the black lines shone...

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 22-Wallenstein's past

Wallenstein carried on looking into the mirror listening to the older man.  
"Hmm, now the best way I can describe you Wallenstein is...Is like you're a doll, yeah a doll" smiled the man in the mirror in front of Wallenstein.  
"A doll? Lute what are" "Indeed a doll!" Lute smiled butting in the young Wallenstein's sentence.

"If you allow yourself to become the devil you think you are then you'll crack. And you'll keep cracking until there is no part of your body or heart to crack open...Then you shall be put back together, however because you just cracked you will not be the same...No, instead you will be rebuilt into something dark and scary! Your wings and tail shall go and so will your little cute looks and pure heart. Wallenstein, if you become this fixed back doll this version of you will be stuck below it. How low it will be under your new form? Well depends on how much darkness there is your heart" Lute explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" the young Wallenstein asked.  
"Ahh, well I don't want you to crack so much that the scary side comes out of you. I don't want that pain for you" Lute said while the older Wallenstein infront of the mirror cried at his words.  
"Now, please. Try and make freinds here ok? I want to make sure you atleast have one friend here before I leave" Lute smiled.

"But if you leave then I shall not have any friends" the young Wallenstein said.  
"Don't be stupid! You'll make new friends" Lute smiled.  
"I don't want to!" the young wallenstein snapped.  
"Aww! Wallenstein! Your making it hard to leave!" Lute cried.  
"Then don't!" the younger Wallenstein snapped.

"Ahh but I have to, I must get the things I need for my potions. You know this and like I said it is too dangerous for you. Please I won't be long and return in no time, ok?" Lute smiled.  
"Fine" the young Wallenstein sighed.  
"Yay! That's better!" Lute smiled.

The older Wallenstein was now crying while another scene from his past played out.  
"I'm so sorry Wallenstein, but Lute's body was found...He's dead, we think he died because of some sort of illness" said a voice.  
"Oh" the young Wallenstein said.  
"I'm so sorry... He left you in the care of Avies" said the voice  
"Ok" the younger Wallenstein sighed...

"No" cried the older Wallenstein while he looked away from the mirror.  
"L...Lute, you lied to me! You never returned to me, I waited and I waited. But you never came back to me!" cried Wallenstein while he lowered his head.  
"Oh, why yes he did...He left you to crack and become dark didn't he, what I evil bird he was. Wasn't he" The Sage of Nightmares smirked.  
"No, your wrong! Lute...Lute was an amazing man, he took me under his wing and looked after me. He tort me so many things but he never tort me how to deal with the lost of a loved one! I loved him, he was my only friend. He was the only one who I ever got close to and looked up to" Wallenstein said.

Meanwhile Anghel listened to Wallenstein talking to The Sage of Nightmares while he looked down to the black lines on Wallenstein's skin. It was then he knew that Wallenstein's own darkness was slowly destroying him because of The Sage of Nightmares power.

Anghel looked over to Cain who was now slowly getting up to his hands and knees.  
"Cain!" Anghel shouted while he ran to Cain and stood in front of him. Cain looked up but then to Wallenstein.  
"Huh, his own power is destroying him" Cain smirked.

"Cain please, if we used this to our advantage then we could break Wallenstein into a good person. The person he used to be!" Anghel said.  
"Huh, and how are we going to do that? His lines are already destroying him" Cain said.  
"Lute! He can save Wallenstein!" Anghel smiled.

"Edelblau, The Great Pigeon! Go get him at once!" Anghel shouted.  
"Yes!" Edelblau shouted while she ran off with The Great Pigeon.  
"But Anghel, Lute can't remember anything" Cain said.  
"He doesn't need to" Anghel smiled.

Meanwhile back to Wallenstein, he was still looking in the mirror back at his hurtful memories.  
"You know, if your going to sit around and do nothing then go outside and do it!...Your destroying my beauty!" said a happy voice.  
"Beauty? But Avies, I do not see any beauty here. These are dolls, useless!" the young Wallenstein snapped.  
"Excuse me! You, you little brat! Get out and don't come back until its time for dinner" Avies snapped.

"I won't come back at all!" snapped the young Wallenstein  
"Oh yeah? And where do you plan to go?" Avies asked while he held a doll in his hand.  
"I...I don't know, anywhere but here. I am not welcomed here anymore, not after Lute died" the young Wallenstein said

"Everywell" Avies said.  
"Thank you, for looking after me for these past three days" said the young Wallenstein while he walked out of the house and out of the city...

"I shouldn't of left, if I didn't the city...The city would be...Wouldn't be" stuttered Wallenstein.  
"It wouldn't be destroyed" smirked The Sage of Nightmares while another memory played on the mirror...

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 23--Twists

Wallenstein watched another memory play in the mirror.

"I can't deal with it! I don't know how! I can't, I just can't! The memories are everywhere! I...I must destroy that city! To wrap out any memoires I have!" the young Wallenstein snapped but then he looked at his skin while black lines formed.

"Err!" the young Wallenstein snarled but then the memory skipped and the young Wallenstein was stood in the middle of a destoryed and fire blazing town. However he looked over his right shoulder to watch his wing burn. (- Explains what happens to the burnt town before and what happens to his wings and tail)

"Huh" He mumbled while he watched the wings turn into ash alone with his tail...

"Huh, look like I have become that rebuilt doll after all Lute...How pityful, but how wonderful at the same time...Hohoho" laughed the young Wallenstein.

The older Wallenstein looked away from the mirror while he felt the black lines tear at his skin opening his skin in two.

"Just end this...End this now The Sage of Nightmares" Wallenstein sighed.

"Oh, I will" smirked The Sage of Nightmares

"No wait!" Edelblau shouted.

"Coo, coo (We have brought Lute!)" The Great Pigeon said.

"Wait what?!" Wallenstein snapped looking over to Edelblau, the Great Pigeon and Lute.

"He isn't dead!" Edelblau shouted while she dragged Lute with her and they both stood in front of Wallenstein beside The Sage of Nightmares.

"Its a lye, everything they say is a lie" said The Sage of Nightmares.

"No!" Anghel snapped while he and Cain walked towards him.

"Lute was not killed! Instead he was poisoned and got knocked out by a Forget me flower!" Anghel snapped.

"Wh..What? Impossible!" shouted Wallenstein

"No Wallenstein, on his travels back to you he passed them and picked one up. The Great Pieon saw it and Lute said so himself" Edelblau said.

"Coo, coo (It is true! I saw the man pick up the Forget me flower and drop onto the floor. I do not know who he was then, but he did indeed get back up!)" the great pigeon explained.

At that moment Wallenstein's lines faded and he was going to stand up but the red liquid on his legs stopped him.

"No, no! Let go!" Wallenstein shouted while he struggled.

"Cain!" Anghel shouted.

"On it!" Cain said while he and Anghel ran to The Sage of Nightmares they both swung their swords towards the red liquid. Cain cut the red liquid off Wallenstein's legs while Anghel swung his sword towards The Sage of Nightmares head. However like a flash of light the Sage dodged Anghel's blow.

"Ha! Hahaha!" The Sage of Nightmares laugh while he looked at Cain and Anghel did the same. The black lines on Cain's skin returned while his blue eyes darkened.

"Cain!" Anghel snapped while Cain held his neck.

"Ah! Ah!" Cain screamed in pain while the lines on his skin cut his neck. Edelblau ran to him but Cain got his sword and swung it towards Lute. Lute never moved so Cain's sword slammed into Lute.

"Go! Go you lying image! You are a fake! Go!" Cain screamed while Lute body smashed like glass and crystal shards dropped onto the floor.

"He was never real!" Wallenstein laughed while Anghel looked at him confused.

"Err?!" Anghel snapped while the others too was confused.

"Oh and here I thought you returned to me smarter but instead you're still a stupid young bird… How I am disappointed in you, it seems the cutting of your wings wasn't a lesson to you after all" Wallenstein said with a large smirk on his face while his purple eyes shone.

"Anghel! What do we do?!" Seere snapped while Anghel swung his head around to him.

"Your...Your awake!" Anghel snapped.

"Of course! I am not going to black out at a time like this!" Seere snapped but Anghel looked at him with sad eyes. Seere looked down but he to had black lines on his skin just like Cain.

"What! No! Impossible! I am not weak like my mongrel brother!" Seere shouted at the top of his voice.

"Everything is falling apart isn't it Anghel?" The Sage Of Nightmares laughed while Anghel looked at him. He…He was working with Wallenstein!

"Wait! What? Your...Your working with Wallenstein!" Anghel snapped...

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 24-Team work

"Why…Why are you working with Wallenstein?!"Anghel shouted while he looked to Edelblau and to The Great Pigeon as they too had black lines on their skin/feathers (- Okosan is a bird so...Yeah, I guess his lines can be seen on his feathers).

"Oh…Why because we both desire the same thing…We want power and no gods shall stop us" The Sage of Nightmares smiled while Knightmare Fantail stood in front of him and Wallenstein.  
"But...But how! Lute and Wallenstein's memories!" Anghel snapped.  
"Lute...Lute was a lost spirit in this world travelling like a normal bird...But he was never alive...He...He was basically a ghost" Wallenstein smirked.

"How?! How is that possible!" Anghel snapped.  
"Another harsh trick of the world" The Sage of Nightmares laughed.  
"Lute was never here...The...The hole flower thing was a lye...He never passed out and he never was alive...He...he died years ago...His body was found cursed with an illness that ate him slowly..." Wallenstein said.

"Coo! Coo! (Okosan made a mistake!)" Okosan said while he seemed to talk under Wallenstein curse.

"Now, now...That is enough explaining about that ghost!"The Sage of Nightmares snapped.  
"Huh of course...Also my memories were just a trap...Nothing better than pain to get what you want, hmm" he smirked.

"Indeed, we knew you would feel sorry for him" The Sage of Nightmares smirked.  
"And let me free of his power" Wallenstein laughed.  
"We're sorry Anghel but" The Sage of Nightmares paused while he looked over to Edelblau.  
"You have failed your mission and failure only means one thing" The Sage of Nightmares smirked.  
"Sealed in a cage of ice" Wallenstein laughed…..

"Huh?!" Anghel sounded while he walked backwards away from Wallenstein and The Sage of Nightmares but he felt ice form on to his legs. Anghel's eyes widened as he watched strong ice form on the bottom of his legs but then he looked over to Seere.

Seere had black lines on his skin which shone brightly just like Cain's. However his…His was squeezing at his neck and they were getting tighter and tighter.  
"Seere!" Anghel shouted while he knew Seere was fighting the curse but still using his ice magic on Anghel.  
"Stop this! You must! If these two win this fight will pass onto another world and another time!" Anghel shouted.

"Hohoho that is the plan" Wallenstein laughed while Anghel looked towards him.  
"It sounds rather nice to go through my plans in another time and place where you have no help….A time where people think nothing of your words…How wonderful indeed! Hohoho" Wallenstein laughed.

"The world will suffer because of its own darkness and hate" smiled the Sage of Nightmares.  
"Now…. Edelblau... Please trap the poor wingless Anghel in the cage of ice" Wallenstein laughed...

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 25- The ice cage

Anghel looked towards Edelblau with wide eyes. If he could trust anyone it would be her! She walked to him while the ice on his legs climbed up his body slowly. Edelblau stood in front of Anghel with a small smile.

Unlike Seere and Cain she didn't have glowing black lines, she only had fate grey lines on her skin. Anghel could see clearly that she wasn't truly under Wallenstein's spell but he still controlled her a little.

"Listen to me Anghel… You will indeed be trapped within a cage of ice for many years however you shall wait for me…Wait for me to be reborn and wait until I wish you free…Please, do not lose your hope… We shall defect Wallenstein just not in this life time" Edelblau.

"I..I shall trust you Edelblau and I shall wait for you" Anghel smiled while Edelblau smiled back. The ice formed over Anghel while Edelblau placed her hand on the ice and closed her eyes.  
"Sleep…Sleep wingless angel…Sleep until you have been woken in another world and in another time" Edelblau said softly…

"That is what happened!" Anghel smiled while he just looked at the confused faces of all the people in front of him, as they all sat around a fire in front of tents.  
"Wow" Hiyoko stuttered while she looked at Ryouta sat next to her.  
"That…That was quiet some story Anghel" Ryouta smiled.  
"Indeed Mon Amie! However I thought it needed more romance" Yuuya smiled, he was sat between Sakuya and Hiyoko.

"It is true! The legends are true! You must remember!" Anghel shouted.  
"Quiet please…Some people are trying to work" Shuu huffed while Anghel looked at him with daggers. Shuu returned the look but then he looked down to his left shoulder to the sleeping Mr Nanaki resting his head on his shoulder. He moved his shoulder upwards and Nanaki shot up wide awake.

"*Yawn* That...That was some story Anghel! *Yawn* I only heard half of it but it sounded very interesting" he yawned while he looked at his watch.  
"Oh dear is that the time? Off to bed every one!" Kazuaki smiled while he stumbled onto his feet.

"Sage of Nightmares! You know this is the truth!" Anghel snapped.  
"Huh? What your story? Ahh, Anghel believe able as it was, there is no way we all had a past life...I...I think your imagination is amazing though" he smiled sounding like he was going to fall asleep again.

"But...But it is truth!" Anghel cried.  
"Oh Anghel please! Like I would be seen in cat ears!" Sakuya snapped.  
"Ahh! But it be so cute!" Yuuya laughed while he reached for Sakuya's head.  
"No! Don't touch me, you mongrel!" Sakuya snapped getting off his sheet and walking away.  
"Ahh! Come back here!" Yuuya cried while he ran after Sakuya.

Anghel crossed his arms in anger while he watched Hiyoko stand up.  
"Thank you for the story Anghel" she smiled before she walked away with Ryouta to their tent. Anghel looked to Shuu with evils while Shuu smirked at him.  
"Anghel please go to your tent with Okosan...We have a early morning" Kazuaki said while he put out the fire.  
"Yes sir" Anghel sighed while he stood up and walked forward however when he passed Shuu, Shuu stood up and grabbed at his arm. Anghel looked at this twisted smirk on his face.

"Oh Anghel...Didn't I say that no one will remember anything? Oh it's just me and you who know the truth...No one else remembers, hohoho" Shuu laughed.  
"They will! They will know the truth and they shall know of your dark soul!" Anghel shouted while he pulled Shuu off him.  
"They shall!" Anghel snapped and he walked into his tent with Okosan.

"Hmm...What was that about...Something...Something about a dark soul?" Kazuaki asked while he walked in front of Shuu while he yawned.  
"Oh that...Well you know how he is with me...Thinks I'm a dark sorcerer and all" Shuu said while he looked at the half asleep teacher in front of him.  
"Ahh, true" Kazuaki sniffed while he walked to a tent and entered while Shuu followed. Kazuaki got in his sleeping bag while Shuu did the same.

"The story sounded interesting...The parts I was awake for anyways" Kazuaki said while he zipped the door close.  
"You didn't miss much" Shuu mumbled while he zipped himself in the sleeping bag he was sat in he then looked down to this notes he had written earlier.  
"I'm shocked you stayed for all of it..I feel like I've been sat in one place for two hours" Kazuaki yawned.

"Three hours actually and I had no choice since I had a certain Quail was using me as a pillow" Shuu mumbled.  
"Ahh, sorry. Sorry but you make a wonderful pillow" Kazuaki smiled but Shuu frowned at him in anger.

"Erm...Night, see you tomorrow!" Kazuaki quickly said and he got in his sleeping bag and zipped himself in and fell asleep straight away.  
"Hmm...Anghel remembers it all so clearly...Hmm, I must get rid of him" Shuu mumbled while he looked at the sleeping teacher next to him.

"Hmm, the teachers there are all idiots differently this one... They...They won't notice one simple student missing...Hohoho" Shuu laughed while he put his note pad to the side.  
"Oh Anghel...Our fight isn't at a end yet but it will...Next time you're in the infirmary I make sure you won't come back out! The wingless angel should lose more than one of his limbs this time. Hohohoho" Shuu laughed while he laid on his back and fell asleep...

...Fin...

Thank you so much for reading And I hope you enjoyed ^_^

***Please comment below giving your options about the story as a whole...I would love to hear your views and comments and improvements I could of made in this story ^_^***

The fight to end all evil! (Hatoful boyfriend)  
FrowerssX  
***************************************************************************


	27. chapter 26-It is not over?

The story continues!

Yes!

Journey into a unforgotten fight! is a following story to "The Fight to end all evil!" The fight with Wallenstein is not over yet! Anghel and the others must destroy him this time and not fail! However The Sage of nightmares is helping Wallenstein... So Will Anghel and his friends defeat these villains? Or will they fail once more to these powerful beings?

The story is on my profile like my other stories!

Read now, to see if this time Anghel and the others can destroy Wallenstein as well as The Sage of nightmares!


End file.
